Things can Change
by lightandhope
Summary: Ch13:“SERENA!” Came the cry of four girls. The death grip that was holding Serena to Darien slowly loosened until her tiny hands were barely grasping his shirt. It shocked Darien as to what kind of power these girls held on her that even he did not.
1. Darien nice!

**__**

Things can change

Serena sighed as she walked away from her school all of her friends had already left to go home and she was walking by herself. She held out her history test looking it over. _'How? How could I of gotten such a low grade? I studied real hard this time, I actually gave up my comics so that I could study and still I get such a low grade…' _She wiped a tear away from her eye "it's not far I study and still I fail…I can't do anything right!" she shaped the paper into a ball and then threw it at a trashcan.

_'I just want to get away! Maybe a few days away from here wouldn't be so bad? The negaverse has really been getting on my nerves lately and it's pretty stressful being the hero of the people, the champion of justice…maybe, just maybe I should go away for awhile…would anyone care? No one's been paying attention to me lately and they just think I'm a pain…'_

She had been walking and hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and she ran into someone and began to fall, but a pair of strong arms grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She looked up in surprise "I…I …I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to…." a hand went up to her mouth stopping her from talking "Hey Meatball head it's okay don't worry about it" she glared and looked at him suspiciously his hand still on her mouth. He realized his hand was still on her mouth and he quickly moved it "sorry" he said._ ' What the hell?! He just insulted me and then was nice at the same time'_

"Darien what is wrong with you?!" she asked. He looked at her in surprise "what do you mean what is wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me…" he said as he raised an eyebrow looking at her. "There has to be!" she said her voice getting higher but not louder. "And why would that be?" he asked wondering if she hit her head to hard on something at school or what.

She almost laughed "Your in a good mood aren't you? Cause if your not then you've gone crazy, cause your actually being nice to me, yet you also insulted me at the same time but still you being nice to me is a first." He smirked "No you see I finally took a trip on the loony boat and so that's why I'm being nice, not cause I'm in a good mood, It's also the reason why I both insulted you and was trying to be nice" he was obviously being sarcastic and even Serena could tell but she decided that she was going to have fun and joke around with him "How?! How did you find my secret boat for the loonies?" She made her eye's go wide in fake surprise and then added a questioning gaze at him.

He laughed, "well it was easy see all I had to do was not look where I was going and then I accidentally stumbled across it." She actually smiled and then laughed lightly "Your really in a good mood if you can joke around with me and not be such a meanie." He smiled he would of taken offense on her comment but he decided against it, he had been watching her for a time before she had run into him or well him purposely standing in front of her so that it would appear that she ran into him. He didn't do that to be mean he did it so that he could talk to her and cheer her up. He had seen how miserable she had been and had even seen her cry and he wanted to not have her cry to not have her in pain anymore.

He smiled "Well then since I'm in such a good mood how would you like to come on a walk with me?" She looked at him wondering if he hit his head on something but didn't say anything "where or where to?" she asked. His smile got bigger if it actually could of. "How about around the park?" She smiled "well then that sounds alright, but I'd have to go home to tell mother that I'm going out cause I'm already supposed to be home." she sighed as she thought of her mother and how mad she probably already was "Plus I'd like to change into something that's not my school uniform" she pointed to her uniform and then added as an after thought "if that's alright with you any way's…" 

He smiled slightly "alright then let's go…" he looked around "how far do you live from here?" he asked. "well um…I'm not really sure…" she said trying to think. He raised an eyebrow at her "how can you not know how far you live from here? It's on your way to the school isn't it?" he said pointing around him to show what he was talking about "well yah but you know me I run to school and get there in like ten seconds" she said blushing and rubbing the back of her neck.

He rolled his eye's and did some calculations in Serena terms "well let's see…..we times seconds it takes for you to run compared to your running speed…" his brain was starting to hurt from trying to figure it out. He gave up and then smirked at her. She looked at him her eye's widening "um Darien?" "Yes?" he asked. "What are you planning?" she asked nervously. "Planning? Why would I be planning something?" he asked faking being clueless. She glared "don't answer my question's with another question." He laughed at her and she glared more.

"I'm seriously not planning anything….well nothing bad anyway….." he said as an after thought. She looked at him suspiciously. He smiled "Serena how much do you like motorcycles? Or well riding on one?" She looked at him smiling brightly "well um I've only rode once, but I loved it…why do you ask?" He smiled and then starting walking motioning for her to follow him.

She followed him following a few feet behind him. He turned around a corner and she lost sight of him but she knew that she would be in eye sight of him in a few seconds. She rounded the corner only to have a blue helmet thrown at her, luckily for once she caught something and then she stared at it for a few seconds "what's this for?" She then finally looked up to see Darien holding a black helmet under his arm "shall we go?" he asked. She stared at him shocked "are you serious?!"

He smiled and nodded "Yup sure am." She let out a squeal of delight and put the blue helmet on. "Uh I don't think I did something right" she said pointing to her helmet. _'wow she can mess up even putting a helmet on… Aw… but she looks so cute! Eh where'd that come from? I think I'm starting to sound like the screaming girls that I see everyday…'_ He shook his head and then walked over to Serena slowly fixing her helmet. His hand brushed across her cheek and a light blush came to her face.

He then smiled at her putting his own black helmet on and then he walked over to his motorcycle and threw one leg over the side and sat down on the seat moving forward enough so that she would have room to sit down on. She walked over to him standing a few feet away. He looked at her "Something wrong?" she shook her head "nope not a thing" she slowly walked up to it and swung one leg over the side and, then moved her skirt a little so she would be more comfortable, and sat down.

He watched her from the corner of his eye "Ready?" he asked turning on the motorcycle. "Yes" she said. "Okay then hold on tight!…hey wait a minute…um what way do I go?" he asked finally realizing he didn't know where she lived. "huh? Oh um just turn around the corner and go straight until I tell you to turn okay?" she said. He nodded "hold on tight then." She wrapped her arms around his waist squeezing lightly. As soon as the motorcycle started on and went faster her grip on his waist tightened but not enough to where it hurt him or bothered him.

She gave him the directions and soon they were a couple of feet away from her house. He turned off the engine and looked at her "Want me to come in with you or wait here?" she thought about it for a moment "you can come with me, it should only be my mom and brother so it'd be safe to let you come in cause dad's at work." Darien raised an eyebrow "What do you mean it'd be safe for me to come in…is it dangerous or something with your dad there?" She giggled "only for you." "only for me" he muttered under his breathe. "HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" he asked. She sighed "I have an over protective dad and your 4 years older than me do the math."

He thought about it for a second "I see…Wait a minute so what if I'm 4 years older than you, that's no big deal" she smiled and shook her head "To my dad it is." He nodded "I see…" then realization dawned on him "Hey wait a minute he shouldn't bother me, it's not like were on a date or more than friends so he would have no reason to kill me." She burst out laughing and he looked at her "What's so funny?" "You….well not exactly. You see he might not have reason to kill you because of the proof but you try actually getting him to believe that and then your safe."

"Oh…point taken…" he said. She flashed him a big smile "Shall we go then?" he nodded. She took the blue helmet off of her head placing it on one of the handles of the motorcycle. Darien looked at her for a few seconds and then he placed his black helmet on the other handle of the motorcycle. He hadn't even remembered taken it off or putting it on the handle and so he reached to take the helmet off but found that it was already off. He blushed at his hands which were in the middle of the air at about the height of his chin.

Serena giggled looking at him, and then he covered his absent minded stage by running his hands through his hair. They walked up to the door together and Serena tried pushing the door open but found that it was locked. She then noticed her mom's car wasn't there, and neither was her father's which wasn't a big surprise, but her mom was usually home when she got home. She reached above the door frame standing on her tip toes and not reaching the top of the frame she tried running her hand along it to see if she could reach it if she tried harder. Darien looked at her curiously his eye's wandering along her body before he realized what he was doing. He looked at her head again "Um Serena what are you doing?" She started jumping to see if she could reach the top of the door. She sighed giving up.

Then she remembered Darien was there and blushed a deep red. She had just realized she had just started jumping up and down in front of him….not that she was paying attention to what she was doing. Then a thought struck her and she smacked her forehead with her palm. "Hey Darien! Run your hand along the top of the frame of the door for me okay?" she asked giving him a cute pretty please look. He looked at her questioningly but he started running his hand along the door frame and suddenly he found his hand was on something hard and he pulled it down and looked at it. He smiled when he realized it was a key.

He smirked at her "Oh now I get it you were looking for your keys…" She looked at him raising an eyebrow "well what'd yah think I was doing?" as soon as she said that a blush came upon her cheeks "pervert" she mumbled grabbing the key from his hand. He smirked again "well what can you expect from me I am a guy after all…" She rolled her eye's putting the key in the doorknob she then opened the door pulling the key out and walking into the house. She let him enter before closing the door. "I'm home!" she yelled just in case someone was home. She sighed when she got no response.

She looked at Darien "Okay I'll be right back so wait here" He nodded and then sat on her couch showing that he was going to behave himself. She ran up the stairs into her room quickly taking her clothes off and changing into a white tank top. She thought for a moment of what skirt to wear and then decided on her new black ruffled skirt. The ruffles were vertical which she liked cause it looked a lot like her Sailor skirt except it was just a little short of finger tip length. So she liked how it was longer than her Sailor skirt.

She looked at the skirt again and then decided against it. She grabbed her other black skirt that was the same length the only difference was that the ruffles were horizontal instead of vertical. She quickly put the skirt on and grabbed a black back pack purse._ ' hm… I seem to like black all of a sudden.'_ She decided she'd wear her school shoes so she was ready. She walked downstairs slowly.

She was about to yell at him when she saw that he wasn't sitting down on the couch but then she saw him looking at a picture of her and her family. She slowly reached the bottom of the stairs. (managing not to trip…truly a miracle) She walked slowly behind Darien and smirked. She had the perfect opportunity to scare him. She thought for a moment before she stood on her tip toes so that she was at the level with his neck.

She stood like that for a couple of seconds and then tapped him on the shoulder gently. He jumped slightly and was about to turn around but felt a pair of arms drape over his shoulders. His eye's widened and he tried looking at the person behind him but couldn't. "Serena?" he asked. He heard a giggle from the person and knew that it was her. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I was just about to ask you the same thing" she said.

"I'm looking at a picture…" he trailed off he felt her head on his shoulder looking at the picture. "That was taken not to long ago" she said for him. "It was either a year or two ago." she added. "Must be nice" he said. She raised an eyebrow "what be nice?…I mean what must be nice?" she asked curiously. "Oh um well nothing, nothing really" he said he wanted to get off the subject. She was about to say something but felt him turn around fast her head fell off his shoulders and she was about to fall to the ground from the force but he caught her by grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him.

Disclaim: I own nothing except the story.

A/N: Hehe I left you with a fragment of the story…fragments will be known as chapters since the story its self is too long for someone to read in one chapter like I planned. Plus I just recently decided to make a plot for after the first 3 or 4 chapters. I had the story almost complete but then I got a idea and now it's going to get continued for awhile until I'm tired of this story, I have no time for it, or I finish it. Reviews = updates quicker. I can update pretty soon as long as my computer works and I get enough reviews to where I consider it enough to continue. I have a boyfriend so I don't have as much free time as I would like to work on stories, but I'm not complaining I love him so much and have been waiting for more than 2 years for him to finally be with me. ^.^ my depression is over….well my big depression is. I was always before trying to figure out how to get over him, but then he….um I'm blabbing on and on and I know you don't want to hear about my love life. 


	2. To the park we go!

Her eye's widened at his actions, but she said nothing. There was silence for a while neither one moving. _'what is he doing? What is he thinking? Is he trying to distract me or does he just want to hold me? I have to admit it fells kind of nice with his arms around me holding me almost protectively.' 'What am I doing?! She's going to kill me! But if she is why hasn't she already? Maybe she's in shock? Or maybe she likes being held like this…by you…' _he shook the crazy thought from his mind and also let her go.

He turned red "Uh I um well I…" he tried to talk and then mumbled "sorry." She barely heard him apologize and she started to laugh. She was laughing so hard that she leaned on Darien's chest. "Um….Serena are you alright?!" She burst out laughing harder burying her head into his chest. He looked at her concerned wondering if she took a trip on that loony boat that they were talking about earlier. _'hmm…I wonder if she seriously has a secret loony boat and…ack mean thoughts mean thoughts…must not think mean thoughts…'_ He looked at her his eye's trailing down every part of her figure that he could see _' well no mean thoughts anymore…oh she has such a cute…must not think bad thoughts…must not think bad thoughts…must not think bad thoughts…'_ he sighed and soon she stopped laughing, but she leaned on him for support.

She wiped a tear away from her eye's. He looked at her thinking now would be a good time to ask her since she was being quiet. "Well now Serena mind telling me what was so funny?" he sighed again. She looked up at him giving him a sweet smile. "Well I um…you looked so cute…I've never seen your face go red…and you apologized to me you've never done that…and the first time you do apologize you didn't need to…" she then realized what all she had said and covered her mouth with her hand her eye's going wide and stepped a couple of feet away from him._ 'Oh my god! Did I just call him cute?! Now he will never talked to me again or rub it in my face'_ She groaned and covered her face with both of her hands her face was beat red.

He smirked when he heard her call him cute _'so she thinks I'm cute eh?'_ He decided to save the mean comments for later. "Well um shall we be going?" he asked. She smiled and silently thanked him for not rubbing it in her face, but she had a feeling she would be teased about it later. She put that thought to the back of her mind. She fixed her back pack purse on her back and then smiled at him "okay let's go!"

"Oh wait a minute I have to leave a note for my mom first so that she knows that nothing happened to me." Serena said. Darien nodded. Serena walked into the kitchen and Darien followed her. Serena grabbed a pen and then walked over to the table and leaned down and started to write on a piece of sticky note paper that was left out for purposes like today.

Darien walked up to the fridge and looked at it. There where a couple of drawings on it, groceries list, a picture here and there. There was of Serena where she stood under a tree with Sakura blossoms falling around her. He smiled it must have been one of best pictures of Serena in the house. He had seen more pictures of her in the living room, but none were as good as this.

Darien looked at the fridge more closely and noticed a note that stuck out and was dated for today's date. He quickly read the note and took it off the fridge and placed it in front of Serena "no use in writing the note" he said. "huh?" she asked and then looked at the note.

Dear Serena,

Sorry not to give you any warning but your father had to go China for a business discussion with his boss immediately. We took your brother with us, and so that we wouldn't miss the plane we left without you. We wouldn't of took you anyway cause of you needing to be in school as much as possible. We will be gone for a week, so don't worry about us. Um just in case you don't want to starve I would suggest asking Lita to cook for you…not to be mean sweetie but you can't cook and I don't want you to starve to death before we come home. If you don't want to do that then I've left some money on mine and your father's bed. There should be enough food in the fridge to last you a week but if not then you can use the money.

Luv,

Mom

P.S. nana nana naya I get to go to Hong Kong, China while your stuck in Japan!

Serena sighed after looking at the note. She knew the first part was written by her mother, but the P.S was definitely written by her brother when her mother wasn't looking. "well then let's go." she said while ripping the note that she had started to write. She threw it in the trash and looked at Darien. "Ready?" she asked him. He nodded. They walked out of her house together after she locked the door. (which Darien had to remind her to do)

They got to his motorcycle and both grabbed their helmets. Darien got on and then Serena. He started it up and soon they were at the park. He parked in the parking lot and they started walking towards the tarred ground that led around the park. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Well aren't I in luck? I get a hole week without my annoying little brother!" she said happily. "Yeah but you also have a whole week without your parents. Are you happy about that too?" Darien said and asked. She looked sad for a moment. "Well it will be the first week staying home without my parents but that's not so bad." He nodded and tried to change the subject. He saw something run past his eye's "Hey look Sere!" he said pointing in the direction of the way the creature had run. "what? Where? What is it?" she asked excitedly she noticed the nick name that he had given her and she smiled at that thought _'well it's a lot better than meatball head isn't it Serena?'_ a part of her mind asked her and she had to admit that it was and she actually liked it.

He smiled seeing that she liked his new name for her or she would of said something. "didn't you see it?" he asked. "no…" she pouted and looked disappointed. "aw well it was only a cute looking squirrel or bunny rabbit…" he said trying to make it sound like no big deal. She sighed "aw man! I love squirrels and bunny rabbit's their so cute and cuddly!" He raised an eyebrow "I know that their cute but have you ever held either one?" he asked. She nodded "Yup both of them" she said proudly. "I believe that you've held a bunny rabbit before but a squirrel? I don't believe that."

She got mad "I have too! It was when I was little I snuck up behind it and grabbed it and petted it and it even followed me around my yard!" He rolled his eye's "I bet that in reality it let you pick it up because you had food on your breathe and then tried attacking you and you dropped it and it chased you around your yard." He mentally smacked himself he had been trying to be nice and now he was sounding like a jerk again. He figured that she would yell back at him but was surprised when he heard laughter coming from her.

She looked at him laughing and would of fallen to the ground if he wouldn't of pulled her to his chest. "No I'm not crazy" she said still laughing. "I never said you were" he said looking down at her. "you were thinking it" she said. "How do you know if I was or wasn't ?" he asked. "I know because if I were you I'd think that I was too." she answered him. "He smiled not able to help it "Well it can't be helped…" he said. "What can't be helped?" she asked. "That I thought you were crazy it's just the first thing that came to my mind" he answered her.

She stood and backed away from him his arms let go of her after a little distance was between the two. "You know when your not being a jerk you can be pretty funny…" she said smiling sweetly at him. He raised an eyebrow he had been serious and she thought that he was joking "Oh yeah sure I can be." he said nodding deciding to go with the being funny story instead of being serious story.

They slowly walked around the park it was getting later by the second and when they were halfway through the trail it was already getting dark. The sun was setting and soon the sky would be black and the stars and moon would come out after that. "We should hurry if we want to be out of the park before it gets dark" Darien said.

"Might as well not" Serena said. "And why's that?" Darien asked. "Because" she said. "Because we won't make it in time to get out of the park in time. Just look at the sky it will be dark in a few minutes and so whether or not we hurry it's going to be dark when we get out of the park" she said. He groaned "Well Sere I guess you have a point" he sighed in defeat. He really didn't want to be in the park at night with Serena it meant that anyone could be out and they might want to attack his Serena._ ' holy sitzu! Did I just think that Serena was mine?! No way I must be hallucinating!'_

__

'Yes I must be delusional or something…did I hit my head on something? Must of and must of hit it hard… I don't even like her that way…' he thought about it for a bit _'nope don't like her…Oh don't you?'_ came another part of his mind and then it continued _'You might be able to fool everyone including her you can never fool me though I am you and no matter how hard you try you can never lie to yourself or forget your feelings for her so just give in and completely take in the facts.'_ Darien let out a growl it seemed that his mind had decided to get a split personality or something and it talked to him like it was a different person or something like that.

Serena looked at him worriedly "Hey Dare are you okay?" she asked him. "Oh um yeah I was just thinking that you really are right, and it could be dangerous out here" he said to her. He walked up closer to her. "You don't know how right you are lover boy" came a male voice from behind them. Darien slowly turned around and stood pulling Serena close to him. "Get lost before I have to hurt you" Darien said in a voice that told him to back off. "I don't think so lover boy I want that pretty girl of yours" The man said. Serena glared at the man and in return received a smirk from him "Go to hell!" Serena yelled at him.

Darien's eye's widen and the man's smirk widened. "Ah such a potty mouth I'll just have to take care of that when your mine" he licked his lips and Serena grabbed onto Darien's arm and stared at the man in horror. Then she looked over the guy again. "you don't look so tough to me" Serena said letting go of Darien but not backing away. Darien looked at her shocked and gave her a are you crazy look. She just smiled at him.

The guy rolled his eye's "Girly your delusional and I'm going to prove it" He charged at her, yet somehow she dodged. He found her knee in his stomach and was soon on the ground. "Damn Bitch!" he yelled. Serena just smirked. "Told you! Told you he wasn't so tough!" she smiled happily and Darien stared at her awed at how she took him down "where the hell did you learn to do that?! Your always falling down, crying, and running into people, so how did you just take him down in front of my own eyes?!" While they were talking the guy stood up one of his hands went on Serena's shoulder holding her in place. While the other hand was held in front of her neck with a knife close to it.

"Stay back lover boy or I'll be forced to hurt the wench" came the man's voice. "Wench?!" Serena said and was about to say more but then she shut her mouth as she remembered the knife. He smirked at Serena evilly and began walking backwards slowly dragging her with him. Serena stared at Darien trying to find away out of this. She saw Darien reach into his pocket but she knew that the man behind her didn't see him. Serena trusted Darien enough to know that he wouldn't dare try to shoot the guy so she made sure to block the view of the man behind her with her head.

Serena saw Darien pull out a red rose and then rolled her eye's. _'well it doesn't look like he's going to save me…What's he planning swooning the guy over with a rose?! What an idiot!' _Her eye's widened as a bright light formed around him and when it was gone there stood Tuxedo Mask. Serena was nearly having a heart attack. _'no way! The idiot is Tuxedo Mask! NO! NO! NO! The jerk can't be the same guy that I have a major crush on'_

Then another part of her mind retorted _'well if he's such a jerk why has he been so nice to you lately? He could of made so many rude comments tonight but he choose not to. What if he really is a nice guy under the exterior?'_ Serena's mind was in chaos one part saying that he was good and one saying that he was a jerk. Before Serena could think anymore a rose came flying at the hand that held the knife.

The knife was dropped to the ground and the guy backed away in pain "God damned mother fucker!" The man screamed. He put his good hand to his mouth and whistled. Within moments a group of men came and surrounded Serena and Tuxedo mask. Serena ran to Darien/Tuxedo Mask and stood at his side. "You!" she said trying to find words to say as she looked at Tuxedo Mask. He sighed "Yes?" he asked her. "I…I can't believe your Tuxedo Mask! This can't be happening! This is so unfair!" Serena said. She looked as if she was about to cry. She was so confused that she didn't know what to do. She fell to her knees and her arms fell limp and to her sides.

A/N: O.O I know some of you want to kill me but please don't! I updated didn't I? Isn't that good enough for you? Wah! I don't wanna die please don't kill me I'm to young to die! *runs off and hides under her kitchen table.

Shena: Hey Ange! Get out from under the table and finish your ranting!

Ange: You! Damn you I don't wanna! You do it!

Shena: Very well then but your gonna be sorry later!

Ange: How so?

Shena: You'll see…*wicked smile*

Ange: *gulps* ma…maybe I should um finish? *looks around* then again maybe not!

Shena: Feh!

Ange: You sound like Inuyasha when you do that….O.O oh holy mother of Jesus did I just say that out loud?!

Shena: YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT HOW DARE YOU SAY I SOUND LIKE A MALE?!!?! I AM A FEMALE AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU SAY I'M A BOY!!!

Ange: *cowers in fear and runs to her bed and hides under it*

Shena: *holding a knife walks around the room slowly* come out come out wherever you are. 

Ange: No way man! *covers mouth* holy shit!

Shena: YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Ange: *prays to whatever god is listening to save her neck*

Shena: *sighs* I'm getting bored with you *walks to the couch* well now anyway as Ange was supposed to tell you she may not update as soon as she did today for well one she's going to be dead or getting chased around screaming for her life or two she's sick three she's got writers block or four she got grounded *smirks* she gets grounded a lot lately so that's no surprise.

Ange: Hey *crawls out from under the bed and sits on the couch opposite Shena*

Shena: I see you decided to grace us with your presence *smirks at Ange*

Ange: Shut up! Well anyway it's not my fault I get grounded! My mother blames me for everything that she does….T.T it's not fair…

Shena: *pats Ange's shoulder* it will be okay….*walks to the kitchen and comes back holding a cup of coffee and holds it out to Ange*

Ange: *sniffs it* I..I..is it French Vanilla? *hopeful eye's stare at Shena*

Shena: Of course  
Ange: *squeals for joy and takes the cup and runs off*  
Shena: *sweat drops* well I guess that's it for now bah bye!


	3. Chapter3

**__**

Things can change chapter: 3 The end of the fight, but not the story

"Serena! Are you okay?" Tuxedo Mask asked bending down and shaking her shoulder's lightly. She looked up at him and he stumbled back a couple of steps. Serena stared at him first confused with many emotions playing across her face and then her face became emotionless. She looked as if she was in a trance. He would of tried to do something more but out of the corner of his eye he saw someone charge at him. When the charging form was close Tuxedo Mask swung out his leg and kicked him in the side. Tuxedo Mask stood up and looked at the other's. His back was turned to Serena. Tuxedo Mask soon took on other attackers but he was starting to get tired and they were trying to gain up on him.

Serena saw that he was really in trouble and that's what snapped her out of her daze stage. She grabbed her backpack purse and threw it in front of her and began digging inside of it hurriedly. Her hands brushed upon a circular object and she pulled it out. She stood to her feet. Tuxedo Mask saw out of the corner of his eye's as Serena had looked in her bag and then grabbed something and stood up. He was curious as to what she was doing and watched her while fighting off a couple of men.

Serena glared at the men who were attacking Tuxedo mask. A sly smile spread across her face and she said in a voice that you don't hear very often from her "You fools are going to wish that you never made me mad, cause now your in a hell of a lot of trouble" her voice sounded older and much more mature. If you just heard the voice and not seen her you never would of believed that it was in fact her.

She heard laughter come from the attacking men and her smile widened. "Moon Prism Power!" she shouted throwing her circular brooch up in the air. A bright light surrounded her and when the light faded there stood Sailor Moon. This time it was Darien's turn to be surprised. _'holy shit! She's Sailor Moon?! No Way! Meatball head…Sailor Moon…Meatball head…Sailor Moon…The same person…No way!'_ His mind was racing and kept repeating it over and over trying to comprehend the facts.

The attacking men stood frozen in place, very shocked. One recovered and yelled to the one who had first attacked Serena "Boss What are we going to do?! We can't fight Sailor Moon!" he said scared and nervous. The boss snapped out of his fearful stage "Of course were going to fight her and we'll win too. Then I'll have Sailor Moon as my prize!" He laughed an evil glint in his eye's.

Sailor Moon rolled her eye's at his comment "You wish" she said flatly. The other's had recovered and had ganged up on an unsuspecting Tuxedo Mask who was staring at Sailor Moon in amazement. "I'd watch out if I were you Tuxedo Mask, you might end up hurt if you don't watch your back" Sailor Moon said pointing behind him. Tuxedo Mask turned around surprised. He quickly took care of the half that were closest to him, but the other half were about to attack him.

Tuxedo Mask turned around just as they were attacking. Sailor Moon let out a scream of fear for him and threw her tiara at the attacking men. It hit them all for there were only five and they were lined up in a row making it easier for her tiara to hit them. (I believe that's what it's called if not I hope you all know I'm talking about the yellow thingy on her head, sorry people I'm doing this all by memory. I haven't watched Sailor Moon in a couple of years and the last time I did was with my cousins. I hope I get most of the stuff right, but I'm probably changing some stuff around on purpose for my story to work so just go with it.)

It didn't kill them for it didn't go that deep into them. They fell to the ground and now the only opposing enemy standing was the one known as 'Boss. "You mother fuckin bitch! Look at what you did to my men! Your going to bloody well pay for that!" The boss yelled loudly in anger. Sailor Moon gives him a smirk. Tilt's her head to the side "what do you think you can do to me? I am Sailor Moon after all. The champion of love an justice" (A/N: ^.^ I think I'm giving her too much credit and making her a better fighter but that's okay I've always wanted to see her like this in the series…) "Feh" the boss said.

He lunged at Sailor Moon with his fist held straight out. He moved his arm back and swung at her barely missing her. Sailor Moon's eye's widened a little as she realized he wasn't as bad of a fighter as she first suspected. He swung again this time hitting her in the stomach. Sailor Moon gasped for air and then glared at the man. "Y...your going to pay for that one buddy"

He tried to hit her again but she dodged. She swung her leg in the air connecting with his side and sending him flying into a tree. She smirked again "Street thugs are so much easier than the Negaverse." she commented. He growled at her. While the battle between Sailor Moon and Boss waged on Tuxedo Mask took care of the rest of the gang…the one's who dared try attacking even though they were hurt. Now Tuxedo Mask watched interestedly on the two's little battle _'wow this is a whole other side of the meatball head that I've never seen. Even as Sailor Moon she never had this much confidence…of course as Sailor Moon she never fought any normal humans it was always lackey's of Queen B.'_

Sailor Moon and the one called boss continued to fight for some time. Sailor Moon ended up getting a few cuts and a couple of bruises ever now and again, but nothing to serious. Sailor Moon gasped when she felt him hit her in the stomach. It was painful nothing like the light taps and cuts she had gotten before from him. She stumbled back a few steps clutching her stomach. She fell to her knee's and looked up at her attacker.

He was about to attack again and Sailor Moon couldn't do anything. She closed her eye's preparing for the attack, but it never came. She slowly opened her eye's and blinked a couple of times to make sure she was seeing things correctly. The Boss was laying on the ground beaten and bruised in many places. Her eye's widened as she saw that Tuxedo Mask was walking towards her. "You took care of him?" she asked. He nodded "Yup."

She gave him a small smile and tried to stand up but fell back down and winced in pain. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulder and she looked up to see Tuxedo Mask staring down at her. "Careful that was a bad hit that you took" he whispered. She just gave a small nod.

Sailor Moon felt herself being picked up moments later. She looked at Tuxedo Mask for awhile before she decided to ask "What are you doing Dare? Where are you going?" He smiled at her. "You need to have your cut's cleaned and also I need to make sure there's no serious damage to you." She blushed a little and looked away "why do you care?" she couldn't help asking. "Because.." he paused for a moment not wanting to tell the hole truth "because I care about you, and I don't want you to g.. be in pain" He said.

He had been about to tell her that he didn't want her to go home and have to go to the hospital later on, because of the damage to her stomach. There was also a couple of other reason, but he didn't want to think of them right now. He walked until he got so far. Then he jumped up and landed on a roof. He started jumping from roof to roof in the direction of his apartment.

Sailor Moon untransformed returning to her normal clothes. "Dare where are we going?" she looked up at him. He looked down at her "To my apartment so that I can get the right medicine for your cuts" he stated and then looked up to watch where he was going. She sighed and moved closer to him getting cold.

His arms moved so that he was shielding her from the cold more than before and he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. "something you need?" he asked. She blushed "No, not really it's just…" she trailed off not exactly sure if she should continue. "Just what?" he asked curious. "I…I can't believe me and the other girls never realized how much you resemble Tuxedo Mask…and that we never put two and two together.."

"Well I can't believe that I never figured out that you were Sailor Moon…I mean you and your Sailor Moon form was very similar to your normal form….I mean the hair should have been a dead give away…" he said laughing a little. She laughed to and nuzzled her head against his chest causing him to look at her in surprise.

Within a few minutes they reached his apartment. They landed on his balcony. He with one hand opened the door and walked in still carrying her. He untransformed. She was surprised that he didn't set her down and tell her to walk but she was also glad cause she wasn't sure exactly if she could walk properly.

He sat her down on the couch. "I'll be right back" he said walking away. She took this as the time to look around his apartment. It was nice and clean. Not something she had expected to see in a males house, especially his. He came back a few minutes carrying a first aid kit. "hey Dare? Do you live here alone?" she asked curiously. "yeah why do you ask?" he said walking over to her and raising an eyebrow. "Um just curious, I mean you keep your home so clean and…I'm going to shut up now."

He laughed and opened the first aid kit "didn't expect me to actually be neat? Did you expect me to be a slob or something?" he asked. "Um not exactly…just not this neat…" she answered. He smiled and pulled out some bottles and cotton balls. "Take your shirt off" he said. Her eye's widened and she backed away "YOU PERVERT!" she yelled. He flinched.

"I'm not a pervert! I need you to take your shirt off so that I can take care of the scrapes! I saw earlier that you had a few cuts and bruises on your stomach! With your shirt off it will be easier to reach some of the cuts on the rest of your body also!" He was very irritated that she had called him a pervert and especially since he didn't mean what he said to be perverted. He couldn't believe that even she couldn't figure out that he said that for her own good.

He saw her blush and his temper calmed down "Sorry I yelled" she said. "Sorry I got mad" he said. (Great this story is made up of he said and she said….I'm going to third person view mostly cause this is annoying, I'll switch back and forth most likely…) Serena slowly lifted her shirt off and sat it on the couch beside her. He put some of the liquid that was in the bottle onto the cotton balls and looked up at Serena. He blushed when he saw her with her shirt off. He tried not to stare at her. He was glad and then not so glad that she was wearing a bra. (wah I try to do third person and I go back quickly to he and she.. T.T)

He moved the cotton ball onto her stomach's cut's and flinched when she let out a scream "OWWY!! That stings!" she shouted. "Well what'd you expect? It to tickle?" Darien asked an almost amused smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Maybe.." she said looking away. He smirked and continued to clean at her cuts. To his surprise she bit her lip and didn't protest anymore.

When he was done with her stomach he began to clean the cuts on the rest of her body. With in some time he finished and set the cotton balls on a towel and looked up at her. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She shook her head "I guess it could have been more painful…" she admitted. He smiled at her putting the bottles away. He walked into the kitchen and threw the cotton balls away.

When Darien walked back into the living room Serena had her shirt back on. She blushed when she saw him and looked away. Serena couldn't help but blush, he had just been staring at her, or well cleaning her cuts, for god knows how long with her shirt off and only a bra to cover her breast. After a few moments she felt him sit down on the couch beside her.

She after she was sure that her face wasn't red anymore looked at him and smiled a bright happy smile. "Thank you Darien" he nodded. "Would you like something to drink?" he asked. She smiled slightly. "Yes please, something hot" she answered. "Hot chocolate okay?" she nodded "yeah." He smiled slightly and went back to the kitchen to fix him and her a drink.

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviews! I love you! And also the two people who have put me on their favorite list! And…And the 0.0 13 people who have put me under their author alert, it shows me that you like my story.

Shena: Why don't you tell the wonderful people why it took you so long to update? Eh Ange?

Ange: Shut up! I can't help it! One I got grounded, Two I got writer's block on the fight scene…

Shena: *snickers* Ange can't write fight scene's too well!

Ange: Shut up! I'm more for the romance writing than the fighting okay! Lot's of OOC but I'm sorry I really don't like how Serena usually acts, but I'll try to put them more in character…I just can't help myself sometimes…it's like with me using the he and she too much.

Shena: Someone almost had a heart attack cause she just finished this chapter and saved it but when she looked for it she didn't find it!

Ange: Yeah, yeah, yeah…Well it's not my fault I usually save it under a certain part but it got mixed up and…oh I don't have to explain myself to you! Or anyone! Unless of course I want to or I confuse to many people….well bye, bye for now!


	4. Midnight encounter

**__**

Chapter 4: Serena and Darien's night

After a few moment's of taking in everything about the room Serena slowly walked towards the kitchen. She stopped at the doorway and looked at him. His back was turned to her and he didn't seem to know that she was there. She let out a soft sigh. She couldn't help but want to be back in his arms like before, well after the park. A slight blush came to her face as she remembered the way his hands had touched her on what seemed to be accident when he was treating the scrapes. She smiled a little, a lot of accidents there was, yep that there was.

Darien turned on the coffee machine then grabbed a pack of coco. He sat the pack down and smiled as he remember touching her soft skin. He wondered if she had realized he was touching her on purpose? Knowing her she thought it was a lot of accidental slip of his hands. He didn't mind though. The only thing he wished was that he could let his hands trace her smooth skin.

Serena enjoyed watching him as he made the coffee and hot chocolate. She finally decided that she'd rather go talk to him then stare at him from afar. She walked uncertain if he would mind her being around him or not. She stood behind him and then walked beside him not wanting to startle him. "Hey Dare" she started.

He turned to look at her waiting on the coffee and chocolate to be done. "Yes?" he asked. She looked down at her feet "Um…I…I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. If you hadn't…" she was cut off when he placed his lips on hers. She gasped and then leaned into him. He pulled back looking at her. "I shouldn't, I mean…well…"Serena stood on her tip toes lightly holding onto his shoulders for support. She kissed him and he leaned down deepening the kiss. Darien slowly led her to the part of the counter that was cleared off never breaking the kiss. He lightly placed his hands on her sides and lifted her up onto the counter so that she was sitting on it. He moved closer to her his hands moving to her back. Her arms circled around his neck.

He lightly ran his tongue along her lower lip. Her lips parted and his tongue entered her mouth. She was surprised by his actions but didn't object. His tongue started to play with hers. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. After a few moment's Darien broke the kiss and looked up at her. She was wondering what was going through his head. If he had any regrets or anything. With the thought of him regretting kissing her she dropped her legs from his waist.

"Serena….I-" Darien started but was cut off by Serena saying "I know what your thinking, I shouldn't have done that, that's little meatball head and not who I thought it was, so you don't have to say it…" She jumped off the counter turning her back from him. "I since that is what your thinking I'll just pretend this didn't happen so you don't have any discomfort, okay." A tear fell from her face but she didn't let him see. She had been hoping for so long that he would kiss her that way, but she knew that kiss must not of been meant for her.

She walked to the counter and quickly poured a cup of coffee and grabbed her coco and on her way to walking towards the living room she handed him the cup of coffee. She tried to give him a small smile but didn't and so kept on walking towards the living room. She sat down on the couch and took a sip of her drink looking down.

"Serena…" he started she stood up all of a sudden and walked over to where she saw a couple of pictures. She picked one of the frames up and examined the picture. It was a picture of Darien, and Andrew with Darien having his arm draped over Andrew's shoulder and both grinning like it was the happiest day of their life. There was a few other pictures with Darien, and then Darien and his friends. She kept looking to see if she missed a picture or something that would have a picture of his parents but found none.

"Eh? That's odd." Serena said. Darien raised an eyebrow "what's weird?" She looked over at him "Well um, unless I'm blind or something, I had figured that you would have at least one picture of your parents, but I don't see any."

Darien turned away from her and then said "That's because there is none…" she looked at him and then asked carefully "What do you mean none? Do they not like camera's or something?" She walked up to him and walked in front of him and saw that he had a hurt expression on his face. "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" she asked afraid that she did/said something wrong. "No…Well you didn't know so…it's not your fault-" she cut him off "What's not my fault?"

"I-" he was trying to decide weather or not to tell her, because he had only told a few very close friends about his past. "I want to tell you something, but you can't tell any of your friends okay?" He looked straight into her eye's as he said this. She nodded and he continued "My parents died when I was younger, and I lost my memories of anything that happened before and during the accident. When I woke up and found the doctors all around me and they asked me if I was okay all I could do was shake my head and ask them who I was…" Serena looked at him wide eyed. "So you were an orphan? I never, I'm sorry…" 

He gave her a small smile "It's alright, I have only told a few people of what happened when I was a child long ago." Serena couldn't help but laugh and he looked at her confused. She smiled "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, well not exactly anyway, I'm laughing at how you make it sound like you're an old man and it's been so long since you were a child yourself."

Darien smiled. "I guess I did make it seem that way didn't I?" She nodded. "It must have been different growing up without your parents." was all Serena could come up with to say. "Yeah it was. Wanna know something?" He looked at the clock as he asked her this. "Um what?" "Of all the things that I can't remember, of all the memories lost, I don't even know my real name." 

Serena looked at him her mouth dropped open in surprise "So you mean Darien isn't your real name?!" he shook his head "I don't know it could be, but it could also be any other name for all I know." She looked at him and smiled "Well I think the name Darien suits you" She nodded once and looked at him determined to show that's what she really thought. He couldn't help but smile "You know Sere you look so cute when your like this." She looked at him wondering what exactly he meant by 'like this'. She narrowed her eye's "what do you mean like this?"

He laughed and raised his hands in the air defensively. "All I meant was, that when your trying to prove your point and look determined you look really cute, but not as cute as when your mad." His eye's widened at what he had just admitted. She looked at him in disbelief trying to tell herself that she had heard him wrong and she had been imagining what he had just said, yet she knew she hadn't. A sly smile spread across her face and she walked passed him towards her drink and on her way by him she said in a low voice "Thanks. I could say the same about you."

She sat on the couch and smiled as now he was the one in disbelief. She took a drink of her drink and closed her eyes enjoying the taste. Then cracking one eye open and looking at him "Well I think you should come over here and drink your drink unless you want to be drinking cold coffee, which by the way is really nasty." to show her point she scrunched up her nose and then took another sip of her Cocoa. 

He sat down beside her still a little in shock. He took a sip of his coffee and looked at her. She sat her cup down on the coaster and noticed him looking at her. She turned around to look at him and tilted her head to the side looking at him. "Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?" He laughed and smiled a little. He moved forward a little cupping her face in his hand. She blinked a couple times in confusion but didn't say anything.

He took his thumb and lightly moved it across her chin "you have a little chocolate on you, did you know that?" She laughed a little "I guess I do know don't I?" He looked into her eye's his face a few inches away from her. In a quick movement catching her off guard he moved his lips onto her chin licking the chocolate away and then slowly moving to her lips. She gasped in shock once she felt his lips on hers.

It seemed like a thousand thoughts where running through her head at that moment, but she couldn't make out any of them. All she could do was feel the urge to respond. His tongue brushed across her lower lip and her mouth parted for him. He started to play with her tongue in her mouth, and she found herself responding surprising her own self.

This is what she had wanted for so long and she didn't care what happened later she would just concentrate on enjoying this while it lasted. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap facing him. Her knees where on either side of him and she pushed herself closer to him out of instinct. She surprised herself with this movement for she never thought she would of done that.

He responded by tightening his grip around her waist. Things where moving very fast Serena thought, but she didn't mind. She had dreamt of a moment like this when she would have Darien. Even if it was only for awhile. Her eye's closed like his already were but she loved looking at him like that. It was like he was sleeping, and he looked so cute when he looked like he was sleeping! She wondered if he was like that when he actually was asleep. _'hm…Maybe I'll find out tonight?' _Serena's eye's widened at that thought. She didn't know how such an impure thought had come through her mind, but she couldn't help liking the idea of him making love to her. _'Ah but what about the consequences? Who cares, if he wants to take me tonight then I won't stop him. I wouldn't mind, I'd love it actually!' _

Her eye's closed and her arms rested on his shoulders. He suddenly moved and caught her by surprise. He moved so that her back was to the end of the couch. Slowly he pushed her down so that she was laying down on the couch with him on top of her and her head on the pillow at the end of the couch.

He was looking into her eye's and her feet feel to the couch with her knee's bent. He moved a hand and stroked her cheek still looking in her eye's and then said something that surprised her and made her heart soar "Serena, when I kissed you earlier it was meant for you. Because you are the one I'm in love with."

"Oh Darien!" she cried happily a tear falling from her face and she threw her arms around his neck in a hug. "You don't know how much I've wished for you to say that." She moved back so that her face was inches away from his. "because I love you too."

Darien moved his hand to her face again and wiped away the remainder of her tear and then gently kissed her on the lips. "I honestly have been wanting to tell you forever my love, but I…It's just so hard, I mean if you hadn't felt the same way and I would of told you, things would have been different between us and I couldn't stand that thought. But tonight I just couldn't keep up with the charade and so I had to tell you. I couldn't stand being not able to kiss you when your so close, I need you so much…" he told her.

Serena kissed him and slowly moved back so that she was laying on the couch again. Darien pushed down against her parting her lips with his tongue and entering her mouth and exploring it. Darien's hands went to Serena's stomach and he pulled up on her shirt a little to see her response. After getting no objections he slowly slid his hands under her shirt and up her stomach. She shivered slightly at his touch but enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her skin.

"Serena…" he whispered slightly. She looked directly in his eye's. "If you don't want to go all the way, then tell me now before I get to where I won't be able to stop myself." Serena without thinking answered him "I want to go all the way, I want you to make love to me…" She trailed off. Darien kissed her lightly, putting his hands around her waist and lifting her up a little. He began to take her shirt off, but she stopped him by grabbing his hands. He looked at her in confusion not understanding why she was stopping him after she had just said this was what she had wanted.

"Not here" was all she said and then he understood. He moved his hands to her side and stood up not moving his hands then he lifted her up surprising her. "Darien I can walk" she said. He grinned and then replied "I know, but I like it better this way." He walked slowly to his bedroom with her in his arms. Gently he sat her down on the floor near the bed.

He gently lifted her shirt off her and threw it lightly on the floor beside them. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly undid her bra discarding that beside her shirt. He paused for a moment to look at her, and she took this chance to take his shirt off. She threw it down beside the growing pile of clothes. Now it was her turn to look.

He slowly traced her stomach up to her breast. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her and then moved his head down and took one of her breast in his mouth while one of his hands were on her butt and the other in the middle of her back. She moaned very lightly and arched her back toward him her head tilting back a little.

He turned around so that her back faced the bed and gently laid her down kissing her. He pulled her skirt off and then her panties throwing both of them on the floor behind them. He then took of his pants and boxers. He moved so that he was laying above her. He stroked her cheek and then just to make sure "are you sure?" He was almost afraid of the answer but he had to know and had to give her one last chance to back out. She nodded and relief washed over him "Yes" was what she whispered.

****

Okay That's it the end! It's all over! No more story!

A/N: Eh hehe just kidding me and my twisted humor, it's only the end of the chapter so don't worry.

Shana: BITCH! How could you make your loyal readers for even the slightest second believe that you were quiting on the story?! I mean come on you already planned up until like *thinks a moment* Chapter 7. And also you have a pretty good idea of how the end is going to be!

Ange: SHUT UP!!!!!!! *sniffs and sings* Cause there's holes in the floor of heaven. *stops singing* that's such a sad song! I used to think Every Friday Afternoon by Craig Morgan had to be the sadist song ever but now One Voice by Billy Gillman, and Holes in the Floor of Heaven by Steve Wariner. Although One Voice isn't' really that sad it's just kinda pretty.

Shana: Right now I would like to thank Keith Urban for coming up with the song You'll think of me, for without this song I'm afraid our dear authoress wouldn't of found the will to continue for she couldn't come up with any ideas. Well she could but she was just being really lazy and that song inspired her to get off her lazy butt!

Ange: Sorry if you expected a it to go farther but I don't think I could do that, at least not right now, maybe when I'm in a better mood or am older and can come up with something better. Remember people (that is if you read my bio) I'm only 14! Not like I've actually had experience with sex and all that, I do read lemons occasionally but I really don't want to ruin my story by writing a bad lemon. I think this is like PG 13 or on the very edge of being R but it's R to be on the safe side for later chapters, who know what I'll actually write?

Shana: Seriously, she can come up with good stuff and also scary stuff! Scary as in weird!

Ange: Hey I object!

Shana: You can't object for it's the truth!

Ange: *grumbles* Fine! Oh yeah I want to thank all my loyal fans! The reviews where wonderful, although I mistook this one as a flame, but it wasn't, and I sunk into a depression for a while thinking I was dumb. I have so many people who like this story! I never thought I would get this many reviews, or people who have me on their favorite list, or Author alert. So for now all I can say is thank you so very, very much!

Shana: And now it's time for you to announce what you plan for the next chapter to see if they like the idea and also what you want them to vote on!

Ange: Oh yeah thanks for reminding me. Okay next chapter I don't plan on making for Serena and Darien in fact I plan on making it a Maxwell/Molly chapter. (is that what name he used? It's the guy that Molly liked and he was killed though by his on allies?) Well weather or not you like it is out of the question for I'm going to do it for, the story to progress the way I want it. If I didn't actually type it out in a story then no one would understand what was going on or the story would be messed up. (well nothing too important might happen in the chapter but then again, you never know with me V ^.^ V)

Shana: Just go onto the voting already!

Ange: Okay! okay! Well anyway I want to know if you think Serena should get pregnant or not? I'm not sure if I want to make her or not, and your opinion is appreciated. I have sorta two plots for the story that I could use. One if she was pregnant and the other if she wasn't. Um oh just because I have an idea of how the end is going to be doesn't mean that this story is going to end soon.

Shana: Oh tell them about um…Chapter 7!

Ange: okay but I'm not giving to much away…It's a fact that I can write songs, and well I don't know if their any good or not, but I actually wrote a song for chapter 7 that I think is pretty good. I was in the beginning going only to write a short songfic with my own original song but then I got inspired and decided against that. Okay I think this is all enough information for the time. Buh bye!


	5. Molly and Maxwell

**Things Can Change 5: Molly and Maxwell**

Molly sat impatiently on her bed looking at the time, it was almost 10:00pm. Almost time for her to leave and meet him. Almost time for her to tell him how she felt. Almost time for her to hear the truth.

She slowly slipped out of her bed walking over to her closet. She grabbed a dark blue skirt that reached her knees and a white tank top to go over that. She grabbed a dark green jacket and slipped it on. It wasn't a heavy jacket, more like a windbreaker. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned slightly. Her friends never knew, Her mother never knew of her secret meetings with him. And it was most likely that they never would.

She loved Maxwell so much, and since he was much more older then her, Molly knew no one would approve of her secret love. She sighed wishing she could tell someone, but no one would understand. Her mother would try and kill him, Most of her friends would freak, Melvin would be crushed. For it was obvious these last few weeks that he had a crush on her, but her love was only for Maxwell, and she was sure that he returned the feelings.

Her best friend Serena, she wasn't sure about. A part of her told her that Serena would understand. Yet another part told her that Serena would freak and tell everyone, or keep the secret and look at her differently.

She walked over to her window and smiled when she saw him standing outside waiting on her. Even through the dark she could see him smiling up at her. She quickly grabbed her purse and walked to her door. She slowly opened it and walked out closing it softly behind her. She knew her mother was asleep and so she quickly but quietly crept out the front door and closing it behind her.

Running down the stairs that had led up to her apartment. She smiled happily and almost tripped on her rampage down the stairs. She gasped and caught the stairs deciding that she should walk unless she wanted a twisted ankle or a broken neck. She soon reached the end of the steps and running again she rushed to Maxwell.

She saw him a few feet away and stopped running, walking slowly over to him. Trying to make her breathing slow down from running. He was leaning on his black convertible and looked up once he saw her. He stood up straight and then started walking towards her. His voice was calm when he spoke "Your mother asleep?" She nodded "Yes." "Anyone see you?" She shook her head "Not as far as I know of." He grinned they where only inches away from each other now.

She jumped forward sort of and hugged him. When she started to pull away he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and then leaned down and kissed her. She gasped in shock for that had been the first time he had kissed her. They were really good friends despite how much she wanted to be more.

She snuck out every night that she got a chance just so that she could see him. He was her friend for a very long time now. Nothing wrong ever happened between them, he was a nice man and never tried anything on her. (Okay am I thinking straight?!) In the beginning when he first asked her to meet him at night so that they could get to know each other better without spying eye's of the public, She had thought he had only asked her so that he could get her into his bed.

But as it turned out he had never showed any sign's of romantic interest until now. After a few seconds he pulled away slowly and looking down into her eye's. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of-" he began but was cut off by Molly pulling his head down towards him and her standing on her tip toes. She kissed him softly. He was surprised and his eye's widened, as hers closed. After about a second though his eye's closed and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and they stayed like that for a while before Molly pulled away to take a breath. "We had better get going before someone comes out and spots us" came Maxwell's voice and Molly just nodded. He put one hand on the small of her back and led her to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She got in and he closed it behind her. He walked to the driver's side and climbed in.

She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. He looked over at her and then leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away and looked ahead of him and turned the car on. "Um…So where are we going today?" Molly asked nervously. Maxwell shook his finger at her "Now now! You know I'm not going to tell you so you shouldn't bother asking." She smiled at this. Every time she asked he would always not give her an answer and go somewhere different each night, or keep switching from going to one place one night, then another the next night and then eventually going back to the first place.

They soon arrived at a small yet very nice restaurant. It was actually a new restaurant in town. It had just opened about a week ago. Indesefego. It was a nice Italian restaurant. Molly gasped as she saw the decorations inside. The walls a beautiful navy blue with Gold around the edges of the wall.

A waiter came up to them and sat them down at a table by the window it was such a lovely sight. Molly smiled at Maxwell. As Molly looked over at the menu she really couldn't decide. Some of these items she had never heard or tasted before, the rest she hadn't had in awhile and couldn't decide if she should go with something that she had had before or something new. She finally decided on Spaghetti as did Maxwell.

skip ahead to a scene at the skate park since I'm boring myself almost to sleep

Molly looked up at the night sky, it was getting late and it was amazing that they had gotten in here. She was skating around on her roller blades occasionally looking back at Maxwell. She smiled at him as she turned around and skated backwards. The skate park was supposed to be closed but Maxwell had a key and had unlocked the gates, closing them behind them. When she had asked him about how he got in here he just smiled and replied saying he 'knew some people'.

She was knocked out of any thoughts she had by strong arms wrapping around her waist and spinning her around. She laughed as his hands moved from her waist to her hands, she felt him tug her around the park for awhile until they reached a certain spot. He let go of her hands and then leaned forward. She had thought for a moment that he was going to kiss her again, but then he leaned farther toward her ear and whispered "The park is beautiful at night but I think it's the most beautiful when lit up, I'll show you so you can decide what you think." Moving his hand while moving away from her he waved his hand and a switch appeared, Molly though didn't notice she was looking around the park to see what he meant. He hit the switch and the lights all lit up at once. She gasped her hands moving up to her face.

She spun around looking around the park and her eye's fell upon a sign that said "Never let your dreams die.Never give up." She was about to spin around to face Maxwell but she felt his arms around her waist and his body press against her. She leaned her head back slightly smiling she closed her eye's. She could smell the faint smell of cologne on him. She thought of how wonderful he smelled tonight.

Sighing lightly knowing she would have to leave his embrace when he let go, no matter how much she wished other wise. Gently she pushed herself so that she turned around to face him. Opening her eye's she looked into his. "Maxwell it's so beautiful…" he cut her off before she said anymore. He placed a finger on her lips before speaking "This is pretty, but you are beautiful." She blushed and looked down but he stopped her by putting a finger under her chin and lifting her chin up so that she was looking back up at him. Smiling he leaned down and this time he did kiss her.

He pulled back and looked at her for a second. "Max…Maxwell, I think I'm ready to leave here…" He looked at her for a moment thinking he did something wrong he just nodded "Alright I'll take you to your home then." He sighed and began to skate towards where their shoes were. Molly skated up towards him and stopped him "I don't want to go home, I just don't want to skate anymore…" she gave him a small smile in which he returned realizing he didn't do anything wrong.

After they put on their shoes Maxwell looked at Molly for a moment before asking "So where do you want to go then?" She pretended to look thoughtful for a moment, even though she already knew where she wanted to go. "Well….I want you to show me your house, I want to see what the outside and the inside look like." He looked at her for a moment wondering why? Then shaking his head "I guess if you want to….we could go there." She smiled at him happily.

Maxwell's home…I don't remember what it looks like but I'll just make it up

They now stood inside Maxwell's home. It was pretty large compared to some around where molly lived. Maxwell started to give her the tour around the home. Maxwell waved his hand around as they entered a hallway. "Over here is a guestroom. And on the right is another one. At the end of the hallway would be my room…" Molly tilted her head and started to walk towards the end of the hallway. Maxwell ran up to her "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Well you said at the end is your room, and I want to see it." She smiled at him but it seemed like she was smirking. "Why would you want to see my room? It's a mess anyway." He told her. She laughed "That just makes me want to see it even more." She then ran towards the end and grabbed the handle of the door and ran in closing the door behind her. She giggled as she fumbled for the light switch. Once she finally found it she hit the switch and then gasped as she looked around. It wasn't messy as he described, in fact it was quite the opposite.

His room was a light blue with dark blue curtains at the window. He had a dark mahogany dresser with a mirror. The dresser was against the wall and if you lay on the bed on your side then you would be looking at yourself. His floor was covered in a blue-green colored carpet. She smiled as she saw that the room was all picked up. Walking over to his curtains she pulled them back and was surprised to see a set of sliding doors that led out to a porch/balcony. Sliding the door quietly open and then closing it she walked out and sat down on one of the green chairs that was around the metal round table. Maxwell entered and looked around to see where she was but didn't see her until he realized that his curtains were pulled back. He walked up to them and was about to close them until he saw Molly out there. Sliding it open then closing it he walked out there.

"Molly it's starting to get cold out you should go inside." he said. She shook her head and he walked up behind her then wrapped his arms around her. "Your starting to get cold though." she shook her head again. "Just a few more moment's please?" she finally asked. "It's so beautiful the view is lovely." He nodded and then realized she couldn't see that. "Alright…" his voice was low and he had said it lightly into her ear causing her to shiver.

"Do you live in this house by yourself?" she asked. "Yes." was all he said. "Isn't it lonely like that though?" she asked turning around. His hands went to her waist and held her close to him. "Sometimes, but on nights when I'm with you then I don't feel so lonely." She smiled at this and stood on her tip toes and kissed him lightly. She leaned down and then started walking towards the sliding windows again. Once she reached she pulled it back and then went through leaving the window door open for Maxwell to come through. She looked around his room quickly again and then sat down on his bed.

She smiled and laid back for a moment closing her eyes. Her head laid on one of the pillows she took a deep breath and sighed happily, the pillow smelled of his scent. Maxwell came in and saw Molly with her eye's closed and figured she was tired. He heard her sigh and that made him think it even more. Walking over towards her he smiled wickedly and jumped ontop of her. Molly was surprised and let out a scream but was hushed by Maxwell's hand on her mouth.

He removed it and was greeted by Molly playfully punching him. "Don't you do that again! You almost scared me to death!." He laughed and she cracked a smile. Molly wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. She giggled and kissed him on the nose. He smirked slightly at her as a thought crossed his mind. Leaning down he sucked at her neck until he left a hickey there. "Maxwell!" Molly screeched. He looked at her confused. "What?" he asked. "My mom will kill me if she sees me with a hickey!" He smirked "Well don't let her see it then." She rolled her eye's "And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Makeup, necklace, scarf…something along those lines." "hmpf…" she crossed her arms and then rolled so that she was on top of him. Sitting so that she straddled his lower stomach she smirked at him. "Aww you look so cute when your being evil." He said. She grinned at this and then leaned down toward his neck. Sucking at his neck until she left him a hickey she then pulled back grinning at him. "Now we are even." she said.

Maxwell looked over at the digital clock that was on his mirror dresser. "Holy hell! Molly we have to be getting you home soon, it's almost 2:00am!" Molly laughed and he looked at her as if she was crazy. She leaned down and kissed him, then laid down beside him. "I want to stay with you tonight…" she whispered. "Molly…you can't…" she looked at him and then laid her head on his chest and snuggled up closer to him. "I won't get in trouble, Mom won't get up until 8:00am, and then she'll go to work without checking up on me. She learned long ago every time she tried to leave a note in my room she woke me up, and if she does go into my room and I'm not there I'll just tell her I left early."

"But Molly…" she shushed him by leaning over him and kissing him gently on the lips. His hands grabbed her sides and pulled her closer to him. His hands wandered up her sides until he reached just below her breast. He looked at her for a moment before trailing his hands back down her sides until he reached the edges of her shirt. He unzipped her jacket and discarded it onto the floor. He put his hands on either side of her and then kissed her passionately. His hands moved to the edges of her tank top before he slipped one of his hands under her shirt and trailed his hand up along her stomach.

She gasped at his actions but didn't protest. Instead she sat up on him and pulled his shirt up. He moved his hands from her shirt when he felt Molly's finger's run patterns around his lower stomach. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them he grabbed her hands and then rolled with her to the edge of the bed. When he reached the edge he swung his legs over the side and pulled Molly onto his lap her face facing his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Out of instinct Molly wrapped her arms around his neck. She new she had started something that she wouldn't be able to stop, yet this is exactly what she wanted. While he kissed her he began to pull her shirt up. Only when he needed her to lift her arms did he break the kiss, and after her shirt was discarded onto the floor he kissed her again while his hands moved behind her back. He unclasped her bra and then slid the straps down her shoulders and arms. He through the bra down with the other discarded clothes.

She pressed her upper body closer to him now feeling colder from being naked from the waist up. She grinned at him and slowly took off his shirt and through it on the floor. "There now were even." she whispered into his ear. He smiled at this and pinned her to the bed. "But I don't like being even…" he pouted. She grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. He unwrapped her legs from him for a minute to throw her shoes and socks off then allowed her legs back around his waist.

She smiled at him but then he frowned and sighed. She looked concerned wondering if something was wrong, if she had done something. He pulled away from her and sat down on the bed beside her. "Molly I can't do this to you…" Molly sat up and wrapped her arms around him. "I want you to…" she whispered. "I…I know, it's just that I can't…not until I tell you the truth." She looked at him confused. He tried smiling at her a second but failed.

Sighing he looked at her not blinking. "I work for evil…I work for the negaverse, Sailor Moon is my enemy, or is supposed to be anyway." he sighed and looked away. "I haven't done a great evil like some, but I am still evil and it wouldn't do you any good to be with me…" Molly moved so that her head was on his lap and he automatically began to stroke her face. "I don't care, what you are, or are supposed to be. I know you, I know the good side of you, and I love you so I won't let a matter of who you work for change my mind. Only your actions concerning me will make up my mind, and I know you are good, loving, and caring." she sat up and was instantly scooped up into his arms in a tight hug. "I love you too." he whispered. She smiled at this, she knew he had loved her from his actions tonight, but it was the best to hear him say it himself. "Maxwell, go turn off the lights."

He nodded walked over and turned the lights out. When he walked back Molly was already completely undressed and under the covers. He smirked, not able to help it, luckily she didn't see it though. He finished undressing and then climbed in the bed and joined her under the covers.

A/N:

Ange: cowers under kitchen table.

Shana: Get out here! You have some explaining to do!

Ange: NOOoooooooo! They'll throw rotten fruit at me!

Shana: sighs they won't but I will if you don't get out here now!

Ange: cautiously comes out and sits on a chair near the table. Looking at the readers she smiles apologetically. all I can say is I'm sorry I haven't updated in over a month. I between school, and well being lazy I haven't had much time to work on my story. I know lousy excuses.

Shana: You can say that again.

Ange: glares You're my muse you should be nice!

Shana: no one ever said I had to be, besides I'm just a figment of your imagination. Someone to give you ideas.

Ange: Shut up! I…I…well the next chapter should be coming soon. I've been also under depression about thinking that I was going to flunk 8th grade….sighs as long as I do this fresh start thingy though I should be in rolled into 9th.

Shana: I'm not going to say anything mean. It's not her fault she's sick so much. I blame it completely on virus's!

Ange: thank you. Anyway to make up for my lack of stories and well for my fun I've created a website! Go me! . I've tried before and failed, but this time I know what I'm doing. V.

Shana: looks on in shock

Ange: Well anyway I have a couple of my fan fictions up there along with one of my friends story. There will be more added in time. All I need is for wonderful people like you guys to send me your fan fictions to be posted on my site….well actually look at the terms for what all you have to do. Terms are on my website. I really like almost any story. What I consider not liking is if I think the story wasn't given much effort. I'll pretty much except anything as long as I have the space. And believe me I shouldn't run out of space anytime soon. I got like 41MB or something like that.

Shana: It's not that bad plus if you have a story and are an artist, and have a picture you want to go with your story just send it in the email when you give the other information. She excepts any kinds of fan fiction. And if your not a good artist but have seen a screenshot or scan or whatever and are allowed to use it send it in the email with the information too! we love pictures with out stories. sighs She wrote a Seto/Sakura. A YGO/CCS crossover and has a picture of him in his teens and her as a girl like around 10 or so and we think it kinda sucks but we wanted a picture. If anyone has time could you, if you want to that is, draw a picture of older Sakura around 15, and Seto around 15 too? It would be much appreciated.

Ange: well we must go now, I hope this wasn't too bad. I have this tendency to get bored with stuff to easily and well I either rush it or ignore it, or do both.

Shana & Ange: Bye, bye people, please be kind and review and visit my site and tell me what you think!


	6. Dealing with the Consequences

_**Things Can Change Chapter 6:**_

_Dealing With the Consequences_

**Disclaim: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. I do however own the plot, original characters. The song in this chapter belongs to me, that means you can not take this without my consent. The song it titled Darkest Day.**

' ' __thoughts

italics song

"" talking

_In life we make foolish mistakes and in the end we have to deal with the consequences. I guess the question then is 'was it worth it?' and 'would you do it again?' That's for you to decide. Now come read a little and find out what these two women and their friends do with their mistakes. Do they do what's right, or the wrong. But now what is right and what is wrong in dealing with your actions? That no one knows._

_In the darkest day_

_In the cold of night_

_Wrapped in a blanket so tight_

_Holding on to what you think is right_

Serena found herself waking up in a bed that felt so comfortable to her yet so unfamiliar. She was greeted with her usual debate when she first got up. Get out of bed? Or fall back asleep. At the moment she couldn't remember last night. She rubbed the back of her neck lightly as she sat up. She opened one eye slowly and then the other. Her eye's widened as she realized this definitely wasn't her bed or room even. '_What the hell happened last night, where am I?'_ she thought. She looked down at the bed for the first time, reluctantly looking beside her.

Her eye's widened in horror not only as she saw Darien's sleeping form beside her, she realized she was completely naked. That was when the night's event's started to come back to her. She felt the back of her head wondering why the hell she didn't remember this in the first place. She quickly stumbled out of bed looking for her clothes. She found her skirt and her shirt first and put them on without bothering to find the rest of her clothing. She as quickly as possible without waking Darien ran out of the room closing the door quietly behind her.

She looked around his apartment wondering what she should do now. All she had known before was to get out of there quickly so that she could think. She walked over to the sliding glass that led out to the balcony. '_There! Some fresh air should help clear my thoughts.'_ She walked out onto the balcony and sat on the wooden railing. She remembered having an argument of some kind with her inner voice. _'Ah but what about the consequences? Who cares, if he wants to take me tonight then I won't stop him. I wouldn't mind, I'd love it actually!' _She should never of thought that. That's what broke her will to not resist. Now she really would have to deal with the consequences of her actions.

She thought back to last night smiling to herself. He really was good in bed. She shook her head trying to clear that thought out of her head. '_I...Oh...Did we even use protection?!'_ That thought scared her. Scared her more than anything. No matter what she could not end up pregnant. She folded her arms against her chest and shivered at the possible idea that at this moment she could be pregnant. _'You deserve to be pregnant since you went against your better judgement. No...'_ She was really starting to hate her inner voice.

She had a feeling somehow though that he had been smart at the end and used protection of some kind. She blushed remembering last night's event's pretty clearly now. It really had been wonderful when he made love to her. She was glad that he was her first, but was upset with herself for letting it happen so soon. She walked back into the apartment. Some parts of last night was still unclear to her. But she remembered most of it clearly. She loved how it felt with him touching her. She closed the glass door behind her and headed back to Darien's room.

_Wondering how things came to be_

_Wondering how they could change so fast_

_Holding out a hand, calling out for help_

_Not understanding how this could happen_

_How could it could it be one thing one night,_

_And another in the morning_

Maxwell slowly opened his eyes to the morning sun that poured in through the sliding door. He groaned and rolled over. He looked down at Molly to see she was still asleep. He threw a hand behind his back and the curtains closed. He lightly so as not to wake her moved stray hairs out of her face. '_Why do I love her? What makes her so special? What makes her different from any other girl?'_ In one part of his mind he knew the answer, but that part was usually taking a break when he needed it the most to answer his questions.

There was a part in him that told him this was a mistake. Another the least rational part of him said last night wasn't. He was torn it seemed in two. He kept thinking that he deceived her, even though he had told her the truth. He was mainly afraid that by taking a higher level relationship he was putting her in more danger. If the other generals of the negaverse ever found out that he was having a relationship with a human they could use that to their advantage.

He was forced out of his thoughts as he barely saw her move slightly. She was starting to awaken. Molly moved slightly snuggling under the covers more and then slowly opened her eyes. She snuggled closer to him. "Morning Maxwell." He wrapped his arms around her giving her a slight squeeze. "Morning Molly." She giggled resting her head on his chest sighing happily.

She started to absentmindedly started tracing patterns along his chest. Last night was the night she had dreamed of for a while now. It seemed like the most perfect night to her. She loved how he was so caring and understanding. She was glad he was her first. She blushed slightly wondering what any of her friends would think of if they knew she wasn't a virgin anymore. That was a mystery even to her.

He looked down at her thoughtful expression and after so long of silence he asked "What are you thinking of ?" She looked up at him startled slightly. "Oh nothing important really." She looked over at the clock. 10.03am "Wow I didn't realize it was this late in the morning." He looked at the clock himself "Want something to eat?" he asked. She nodded her head. He got out of bed and put his pants on, as he was walking to the door he said "You can stay here or come into the kitchen, your choice." She nodded again as not being able to come up with any words. He left and she sunk into the bed, in a few minutes she would get dressed and go to the kitchen, for now though she would stay there.

_You got to hang, got to be strong_

_Don't give in things are going to be okay_

_No matter how dark the night_

_There will always be a morning to follow_

_Even on the cloudiest of mornings_

_Remember the sunny days, Don't give into the darkness_

Serena slowly moved her hand toward the doorknob. Her fingers lightly grazed the surface before the door swung open. Serena eyes widened and slowly looked up. There in front of her stood Darien. She smiled, she had been freaked out for a moment. "Hey." He said his voice groggily from sleep. "Hey" she replied back smiling. "And to think I had thought you had left." He said swinging his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

She put her hands on his hips and stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Nope, of course not. I was just getting a breath of fresh air." She gave him one of her innocent looking smiles. Serena looked at the digital clock behind Darien in horror. Was it really that late. "Oh god I'm gonna be late!" Darien looked at her confused, raising an eyebrow. "It's Saturday what could you be late for? Shopping?" She let out a snort and then covered her mouth, shaking her head she said "Scout meeting."

"Scout meeting." He repeated. "Yeah, well as you've found out already I'm a sailor scout and well the other girls arranged for a meeting today to see if we could find out anything on the negaverse. And I am so totally going to be late if I don't get my butt in gear...last time I was late Rae wouldn't stop yelling at me...and I was only maybe 5 minutes late... -.-;" He wanted to raise an eyebrow, just do something but all that happened was him saying "Hn..." She shook her head and then realized what she had just revealed to him. She shrugged it off though, what did it matter now anyway.

"So the let me guess then along with Rae, Amy and Lita are also scouts? Serena nodded slightly. "Rae Mars, Amy Mercury, Lita Jupiter..." '_might as well tell him which ones they are, even though it was obvious once you knew each was a Sailor Scout.' _He wrapped his arms around her waist swinging her close to him. "You know your awfully lucky that I'm not evil or working for the negaverse otherwise I could use that little slice of info against you." She tapped his nose "Even if you where I think I'd take my chances."

Serena slipped out from his arms, humming slightly she started walking towards Darien's room. "And where do you think your going?" He asked. "Bathroom. I need a shower." And with that said she continued towards Darien's private bathroom. Darien found himself momentarily speechless. Although when the door closed behind her Darien finally found words, yet it was too late. Walking toward the door he waited a few minutes after he had heard water being ran.

Walking in casually without bothering to knock Darien closed the door behind him. Serena was about to screech at him to get out, but then decided against it, it didn't really matter anyway nothing he hadn't seen before. Serena stood in front of Darien she had just stripped off her final piece of clothing and had let her hair loose. Serena looked down at the ground for a moment, a mysterious yet beautiful expression reacting from her body. After what seemed like eternity but was truthfully at the most a few seconds, Serena looked up, smirked and steeped into the shower. Darien grinned stripping himself of his clothes and following after her.

_Even when the worst comes and your facing your demons_

_You won't lose as long as you don't give up_

_Keep trying don't let your fears drag you down_

_Work against the odds, show what is right_

_Stand tall, stand proud even when your:_

Serena ran. She ran as fast as she could. Time was running out and she was going to be late. Damn that Darien for keeping her longer in the shower than she should have. Her hair was still wet and she didn't even have time to put her hair up in her usual meatball style. She let him distract her and then they had a little 'fun'. Or at least it was fun until Serena saw the time. She only had 2 minutes left and she didn't think she could make it to Rae's in time. Serena pushed her self-faster than she had ever ran before, which was saying a lot.

Serena felt like she was going to die. She looked at her watch that she had found in her backpack purse and looked at the time. 1 minute left. Serena ran up the stairs and soon found herself collapsing on one of the pillow chairs. She breathed heavily and tried to cool down. Serena mentally swore and decided that she didn't care how angry Rae got, there was no way that she was ever going to run that fast again. It was bad enough that her legs where already sore from certain activities, now she had to add on the aches from running to.

It was difficult but Serena kept from letting a pained expression crossing her face. She looked at the other girls and winced as Rae shouted at her. "Meatball head! You really should keep track of time better. Your actually on time but your hair is dripping wet and you look like a wreak! If you would of paid attention you could of taken better care and made yourself presentable and not have a red face from running!" Rae's words had come out harsher than she expected but there was nothing she could do to take back the words now. After all 'what's said is said.'

Serena glared at Rae. Not one of her usual childish glares from when she got mad but a serious pissed off glare with a hatred in her eye's that had never been shown in Serena eyes. Rae was taken off guard and her eye's showed the truth yet her body did nothing. Amy and Lita looked at the two not knowing exactly what they should do. Not knowing if it was best to interfere or just let the two girls handle the situation on their own. By the looks of it, it would be to dangerous for them to get involved so the two more peaceful scouts stood on the sidelines.

Before anymore could get out of hand and Serena say something that she would soon regret, Luna jumped up on the table and cleared her throat. "I believe we came her for a meeting no? Then why are we wasting our precious time squabbling when there's the negaverse to deal with." With that said Serena and Rae where snapped back to the matter at hand and forgot about their issues for now. Serena sat laying against the wall barely paying attention to what was going on. It's not like she would find anything different or useful by listening, after all she knew something that they didn't. Truth be told, she kind of liked it that way.

Wondering how things came to be 

_Wondering how they could change so fast_

_Holding out a hand, calling out for help_

_Not understanding how this could happen_

_How could it could it be one thing one night_

_And another in the morning_

Serena was walking around aimlessly not caring where she was going just happy to be away from the other scouts. She was tempted to go back to Darien's, yet after careful thought decided that it would be best for her not to. Her feet automatically found their way to the park. How ironic no? Every time she turned around she found herself going to the park more often than she used to. This was her place. This was her sanctuary.

Serena walked until she came to a flower garden then stopped dead in her tracks. There not maybe a few feet away was a red head. A familiar one at that. Sitting on the grass with her head between her legs sobbing silently. The only way that Serena could tell that she was crying was the slight shaking of the girls shoulders. Slowly, carefully Serena walked towards the girl.

"Molly?" Serena asked kneeling beside the girl. Molly looked up in surprise. "S-Serena?! What are you doing here?" Her voice was so shaky and scared. Serena tried to put on a cheerful face but couldn't "I was about to ask you the same question..." putting her hand on Molly's shoulder she continued. "What's wrong?"

"I-I" Molly's voice seemed to fail her as she tried to decide on weather or not to tell Serena or not. Finally giving in Molly leaned forward and rested her head on Serena's shoulder. She cried for a few moments and Serena wrapped her arms protectively around her best friend. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong and Serena had the sneaky suspicion that what was wrong could change Molly's life.

After a few more minutes of Molly's tears being shed she looked up at Serena and tried to smile. What came instead was a grimace. "Serena you're my best friend I know you'll keep this secret but I want you to promise me you will, at least until I decide what to do." Serena nodded. "I promise Molly." Molly looked hesitant but shook it off. "I'm preg-pregnant Serena..." Serena eye's grew large and Molly could of swore they would pop out of their socket's at any given moment. Then after giving Serena enough time Molly began filling Serena in on the basics of last night.

_Show that you are stronger than you look_

_Show that you can face any odds_

_Show that you can be fearless when the time comes_

Authors corner:

Ange: Ah welcome strangers. bows politely yes I know you all are extremely mad at me and I don't blame you. It's been to long since I last updated I know. But I have a good excuse for at least half the time I didn't update!... My computer crashed and well it was a couple of month's before I could get online. Then the internet people started jacking up the price so when I finished the chapter I couldn't post it for lack of Internet privilege. Also after I got internet back the chapter got deleted, and if I remember correctly the first draft was much better than this rushed piece of work.

Shana: I hope you can forgive her laziness also. School started more than a month ago and so she's been stressing out. I apologize in advanced for her lacking off in updating. ISTEP and all that testing is coming around the corner so she's cramming like never before to get good grades. Hopefully after everything cools down the updates will be better although personally I'm not promising anything. gets glares from many people and gulps slightly Anyway, I hope nothing became to confusing for you dedicated readers.

Ange: Really what she said. I'm sorry when I'm in a rush half the times stuff I meant to say comes out mixed up and doesn't make since and I usually don't catch myself if that happens. If you guys see something that I should fix that's really horribly messed up tell me. If something's just confusing it might have been meant to be that way and might not of so ask away. Sighsnow I should update my website while I'm in the mood but I'm so lazy. Oh yeah anyone that writes fanfiction is welcome to send me their fanfics to be posted on my sight as long as it goes with my terms. Original art and fanart highly wanted. Oh and just in case it seems like my sight is anime only. I accept fanfics and fanarts from movies books, etc. just thought I'd let that little fact be known.

Anyone just wanting to talk to me or having questions that are confusing and think that I can answer without giving away my plot you can instant message me on yahoo at heartangiel or email me at Till next time!


	7. What to do? What to do?

Things Can Change 

_Chapter 7: What to do? What to do?_

Serena looked at her friend in shock. At first not accepting what she heard, then a thought struck her. She was wondering if the test could be wrong but for now she would just have to comfort her friend in her time of need. '_The illusion of her where she's not pregnant is so much easier than trying to come to terms with her possibly being pregnant.' _Serena looked at her closest friend and concentrated on her. She didn't know why she did it she just felt like it might help, it didn't. Yet she still had the odd sensation of knowing that she most likely wasn't pregnant.

Serena realized Molly was looking at her, silently pleading for her to say something. "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright. I'm sure of it." She tried putting a light airy feeling to the way she said it but she just didn't have the energy. "Molly" Serena says suddenly. She just looks at me nodding slightly. "Let's go to my house, you can stay the night and then we can figure something out in private. Sound good?" Molly just nodded slightly again.

Serena lately felt like she was getting older and older. She didn't know if she was more mature but she felt like it. There was just something about the last few days that made her feel that way. No matter how much she wanted to keep up the blissful ignorance attitude that she usually had, she found herself becoming more aware of stuff around her. What was wrong with her? She had gone completely insane trying to pass herself off as mature even in her own mind.

Serena sat on one end of the couch a leg bent in the air and her arm resting on it while her other leg lay on the couch. Molly was on the other side of the couch her legs pulled to her chest and her head resting on the top of her legs slightly. Both looked at each other, neither wanting to break the silence first. Fortunately for Molly Serena spoke first "Are you sure? I mean are you sure your pregnant?" "Pretty positive, I mean I did take a test and it came out positive." Serena smiled.

Molly looked at her questionably but Serena only smiled more. "Molly, Molly, Molly..." Serena said and then laughed at herself. She sounded like someone that was trying to reason with a child and not yell. Although Serena wasn't even close to yelling, in fact she was close to laughing. Ah a terrible thing to do in this predicament no? Molly glared at Serena causing her to finally laugh. "And what may I ask is so funny about my situation? I for one don't see anything funny about it."

Serena gave her an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry. It's just I don't think you're pregnant, and well I don't really know why I think this is funny, it seems that laughing is my response to everything when I'm unsure or think/know I'm right." Molly shook her head almost positive that Serena had finally lost her mind completely. "Serena it's impossible for me not to be pregnant. One I didn't use protection, and two I took the pregnancy test and it came out positive. That means I'm going to have a child weather or not I'm ready." Serena covered her mouth and there was a coughing noise barely heard coming from her way. "Listen Molly just because you had sex and didn't use protection doesn't commend you to being pregnant. There's always a what? 50/50 chance of being or not being pregnant. And for all you know the test could have been a um...Screw up and be a defect. What I mean is some test are defected and well it is a bit early so don't give up on the possibility that your not pregnant okay?"

Molly nodded. Whether she agreed because she believed Serena or because she just wanted her to be quiet Serena wasn't sure. Serena pounced on her friend giving her a big bear hug. Molly gasped for air surprised to say the least. Molly laughed realizing she should not be surprised when Serena does random acts such as this. This was after all Serena your talking about.

Serena was back in her spot on the couch as quickly as she had moved before. She was sitting differently though. She looked like she was getting ready to move quickly. She was sorta sitting anways. She was on kneeling on her feet, a sly grin on her face. She jumped back off the couch grabbing one of the couch pillows and throwing it at Molly. "Serena!" Molly yelped throwing the pillow back at Serena. "Pillow fight!" Serena yelled happily. Her plan working perfectly.

Molly jumped off the couch herself grabbing a pillow throwing it at Serena and ducking behind the couch. Serena laughed almost evilly. She grinned at her friends attempts and threw both pillows at her friend. There was a yelp behind the couch so Serena figured she had hit her target. Serena howled with laughter as her friend threw a pillow at her and Serena caught it with ease.

"Gahh!" Molly let out an angry sigh. Serena giggled and fell to the floor laughing. She quickly got back up throwing the pillow back at Molly. They continued their pillow fight for what seemed like ages to the two girls before they both finally collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Serena threw her hands up in the air "truce" she called. "Truce" Molly agreed.

Serena covered her hand over her mouth stifling a yawn. She grinned sheepishly at Molly "Well I guess are little fight kind of wore me out." Serena admitted. Molly nodded stifling a yawn of her own. "Maybe it's time for sleep?" Molly suggested. Serena nodded her agreement. They slowly dragged their tired feet up the stairs managing to get to Serena's room somehow and fell down on the bed. Molly scrambled on the bed toward the side were the wall was and snuggled against the pillows. "Night." She mumbled sleepily. "Night" Serena said turning the light out and burring her face in her pillow beside Molly.

Serena and Molly sat in front of the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal each. "Isn't Sunday's wonderful?!" Molly said cheerfully obviously wide awake. "Oh sure, uh-huh, yep." Serena said, her attitude quite the opposite of cheerful Molly's. Serena yawned and looked at the time. "Wow, 9:02am." Molly looked up in surprise. "It's already nine?! Oh no! I have to go!" Molly got up quickly dashing towards the living room and the exit. "Hey wait up!" Serena complained.

Molly turned around "sorry Sere but I gotta go, I promised mom I would do something and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late and in a hell lot of trouble." Serena sighed and nodded. "Okay see you later then." Molly hugged her friend and smiled "Hey thanks Sere for your help and for listening to me, it's wonderful to know I have such a good friend." With that being said Molly was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Serena sighed lightly to herself. Today would be boring if she stayed, so she went upstairs to go get changed. When she came back down the stairs she wore a white tank top with a picture of a rose on it. A rose colored skirt, with many other shade's or red dancing along it in various spots. She wore her hair in its usual style and had on light makeup so it looked like she wasn't actually wearing any.

She was on her way to the arcade, it was amazing how she never grew tired of that place no matter how many times she had already been there. She saw her friends Amy, Rae and Lita and smiled to herself. She ran towards her friends smiling and waving, and you know what she did? She tripped. Yep, fell flat on her face. "How typical." Serena could hear what she thought was Rae speaking. "Meatball head fell again, how many times does that make this Amy?" Serena could barely hear Amy small voice as she spoke "um for once I don't know. I lost track."

Serena wondered what Rae was up to this time as she picked herself up, stumbling slightly. She looked at her friends and winced as she felt a scrape on her knee. She looked down and let out a groan as she realized she was bleeding slightly. '_Damn! At least usually I don't get cut. Every other time I've fallen I didn't actually bleed.'_ She looked down at her knee and swore to herself. She looked at her friends that didn't even seem to care about her and where whispering to themselves lightly. Rae made a comment about something and the other's laughed. By the way Rae was looking at Serena, she could tell that they were talking about her.

Serena tried glaring at Rae and blinked back tears instead. She closed her eyes and then started walking towards them. Rae sighed when she saw Serena coming towards them, she was afraid Serena would talk to her, she was awfully surprised when instead of talking to the group or even wanting to hang out with the group Serena just walked on by.

Serena was angry. Really angry and when Amy shouted out "Hey Serena where are you going?" she almost lost it. She could tell they didn't want to be around her and wasn't quite sure why Amy or anyone else would ask. '_Probably just to make fun of me,' _Without even bothering to turn around she replied as calmly as she could "I have plans and if I stay and chit chat, I'll be late." With that said she quickly walked off until she was far enough from her friends and then looked around. "Shit!" she said as she realized she had already passed the arcade in order to get away from her friends. She looked around and then entered a clothing store.

She headed to the public bathroom and sighed leaning against the door. She had ignored the pain in her knee up until now and winced slightly. She walked over to the sink and started to clean up the blood that had gone down her leg. Once she was done she headed out and looked at some of the clothes. She found some clothes that she thought that she might want to come back here when she got her allowance and get, and others that she wouldn't be caught dead in. '_Although I could wear something like that around Darien...'_ She wouldn't allow herself to go any further and so she walked out of the store.

She walked down the streets, window shopping. She looked in store windows that she had been in before and some that she hadn't. When she was finally done it was starting to get late and she had wandered a little into a town that she didn't recognize. She sighed and started to retrace her steps. This seemed to be a friendly town and she would have to remember to one day come back and take a look. Probably when it was earlier or close to noon. You never know about some towns. Some can seem nice but have really bad people and actions going on, and some could seem bad but have really good people and things going on. Just depended on where you go.

She was out of the town and back into her hometown in no time. She sighed and realized how late it actually was. It was only 9:00pm but tomorrow was a school day and she need all the sleep she could get. She started to walk home but came to the street that would lead to Darien's house. She looked at it and then looked at the street to her home. She started to debate but shrugged her shoulders and went towards Darien's apartment. No use in staying by herself if she could help it.

Serena knocked on Darien's door a little to loudly. She smiled as Darien opened the door a few minutes later. Without giving him time to barely make out who she was she flung her arms around his neck saying "Hi Darien!" He stumbled back a few steps but remained standing. "Um hey Serena." She let go of him and looked up at him smiling. Obviously not sure what to do he gestured his hand into the apartment "Would you like to come in?" She nodded slightly and he moved out of the way so that she could enter.

She walked over to his couch and sat down, she was just about tired with formalities. He sat down beside her and looked at her expecting an answer as to why she was here. She moved and was resting her head against his chest her legs on the couch so that she wouldn't be in an odd position. He wrapped his arms around her and then she was finally content and said "I was wondering if I could stay with you tonight?" He blinked startled slightly but she couldn't see his expression. "Serena tomorrows a school night." That was all he got to say before Serena interupted "I know but I don't want to be alone in my house. I mean my parent's have been gone since Friday but I've never been there by myself. Friday I was with you, then on Saturday Molly came over, and well I just don't want to stay by myself." She pleaded to him. He sighed.

"Alright you can stay, but expect to get up early. From the looks of it you don't even have your school stuff with you. Plus from what I can tell your always rushing off and never get to have a decent breakfast so expect to eat breakfast instead of running off." She groaned but agreed anyways. "Alright I think it's time to sleep, don't you think so?" She nodded yawning slightly. She got up after a second and dashed off to his room. He shook his head slightly and went off after her, at a more slower pace. When he got into the dark room he could see Serena cuddled into the blankets on one side of the room, by the light shining through the living room. He flipped a switch just outside his bedroom and the living room lights were out. He walked into the bedroom, even though it was now completely dark except for the moonlight he could make his way to his bed without stumbling.

He got undressed to where he was just wearing boxer's and the slipped under the covers. Imediately Serena moved closer to him and then mumbled "Nighty-night." He smiled and then kissed the top of her forehead "Night Serena."

---

Serena awoke to Darien nudging her. "Hey time to wake up. Come on up and atom!" Serena groaned and pulled the covers over her head. He shook her now. "Five more minutes." Came her muffled reply. "Nope now get up or you'll be late." With that being said she was up and starting to get out of bed. "Damn, damn, damn!" She blinked and then sat back down after having seen the time and glared at Darien crossing her arms. "Okay wise guy, haha that was so funny now I think I'm going to back to bed. I mean really it's only 6:00am and school doesn't start until 8:30." She was starting to lay down when Darien caught her arm. "Oh no you don't. Your getting up now, you'll have just enough time to get ready, eat, go home and get your stuff, then go to school. So up, up, up!"

Serena grudgingly got up and eat breakfast. She even had enough time to take a shower while she was still there before she had to go home to get her stuff. She had kissed him on the cheek and was now standing in her doorway jumping for the key. She finally got it and smiled in victory. When she went inside she heard a crumbling sound and looked down to see a letter under her foot. There was a note on top of it, a neighbor had received her letter on accident and just now got around to giving it to her. Serena looked at the address half expecting to see it being from her parents but instead found it to be from her cousin Maria Ferwell.

Dear Serena,

Hey I just thought I would stop by from San Francisco. (whoo!) So I thought that within a week or two I'll be bye to visit my ever so favorite cousin. Your parent's had already given me permission to come since our school was shut down due something. I think they had insects and mice running around and the health attendent shut the school down? Maybe. Well I won't have to go to school for about a month or so, mainly until my schools principle and all of them can prove that they have fixed the school, so yay me vacation time!

P.S. I just sent this incase, you know your parents forget to tell you. I can't wait to see the other's also. Wee I'm so excited!

Maria 

Serena looked at the note and shook her head. Even for a 17 year old she had the writing of a excited 10 year old. Although that was just her personality and Maria never did like to write formally unless she had to. Looking at the time Serena realized she would actually be early for school for once. She ran upstairs and changed into her school uniform and grabbing her bag making sure she had her homework.

---

Serena entered her classroom and realized she was one of the first to be here. Besides Amy and Melvin anyways. They were to busy to even notice her and so Serena walked to her seat and sat down throwing her bag on the table. She looked at the clock. 8:10. Wow was she early. She rested her head on her bag and stared at the front of the room not bothering to even try and sleep. '_Damn Darien! I could have at least 15 more minutes of sleep and still been here 5 minutes early. He has issues, maybe I'll help him solve them later on? Nah! Probably not, it would get to complicated.'_

Ange: Whoo another chapter after a long awaited time! –whistles and looks guilty- I know I should update more but schools been really stressful and I'm lucky if I can update once a month. Today I was sick so I finally got to finish a chapter! Well I wasn't really sick, more like a sharp pain in my side. Still don't know what it is and I'll find out soon. I should be able to write more soon since I'll have a five day vacation. Now that doesn't mean I'm promising anything. I'm actually pretty lazy, but today I decided that I finally had enough reviews to secure me that people still like my story. I know I probably lost a lot of fans with that Molly/Maxwell thing, but I just felt like doing it and well it saved me some trying to make sense of what Molly tells Serena and also make it sound not so bad.

Well anyways um thanks to extremelyblonde for pointing out to me that you can't tell if your pregnant in one day, I didn't know that and since like I don't pay attention to that stuff. You made it a lot easier to set things up and make things easier to write. After I had posted the story I considered changing it to where she wasn't pregnant and stuff but then things wouldn't go as I planned. So when you made your point I was like 'oh now I can write what I want and make Molly not pregnant or decide later on if want her pregnant.'

I hope everyone can forgive me for taking too long especially since this was a pretty boring chapter compared to the others and what I have planned. I'll probably have the next chapter out soon because I love ideas and stuff that I can do. I'm still not promising anything but I'm really going to try. I want you all to remember that no matter what I do this is a SERENA/DARIEN paring. I would make other warning's but I don't want to give away the plot. (Sorry if the author thing doesn't make sense. O.o; mom's trying to get me off the computer and I'm rushing so that I can upload this today.)

Till the next chapter, bye bye.


	8. Maria

**Things can Change:**

C_hapter8: Serena's Cousin comes to town_

Serena looked bored glancing around the room. When the teacher walked into the room, Serena stared and wondered what the teacher would do with the extra time at hand. Ms Haruna walked over to her desk sorting through papers and finally after a few minutes looked up and at the class. The teacher blinked in surprise and actually pinched herself. "Serena, you're here on time. To make matter's even more surprising your actually early!" Serena rolled her eyes slightly

"Um yeah I went to sleep real early and couldn't go back to sleep this morning so I decided to come early," she lied._ 'why am I lying to the teacher? I guess I don't have much of a choice since I don't think the truth would be a good idea. Oh yeah I'm here early because I spent the night at my boyfriends and he made me get up early and go to school, not giving me much of a choice in the matter. So here I am, does that answer your question?'_ Miss H. was quiet for so long that Serena thought that she had accidentally spoken what she thought out loud. Just as Serena was about to apologize the teacher shook her head and turned around. She started writing on the board and Serena sighed in relief.

Today was going good so far. Serena grabbed her homework out of her backpack seeing as how there was only five minutes left until class started and already the rest of the students were coming in. There were people that glanced at her and whispers coming around. Serena almost giggled at that. '_Wow maybe I should be early more often. I can't believe how surprised they are to see me. Oh my! I think Mira almost fainted. I didn't realize that me being early was such a big deal. But I guess seeing as how I'm hardly ever on time I guess I can see why their surprised.'_

The final bell rang and Serena smiled. No more talking, no more whispering. The teacher would be angry and well no one wanted Miss H to become angry. "Okay class pass up Friday's homework!" Serena turned around behind her and collected the student's papers that was behind her and placing her own on top of theirs before passing the papers up to the person in front of her. Once the teacher had collected all of the papers she sat on top of her desk and looked at her class. "Alright, today we shall be learning a different language, as for the rest of this week and next." Most of the class groaned and the rest silently applauded.

"Can anyone tell me what language tutto è differente, tutto è cambiato? Is from and what it means?" Serena pondered over the sentence and then blinked in surprise. She actually knew that, she had read it before. Slowly she raised her hand and Miss H stared at her. "Serena?" she took in a deep breath before saying "it's Italian. And it means 'everything is different, everything has changed.' I think I read it somewhere." The teacher looked like she was having a heart attack. She had fallen off the desk and was on the ground. All eye's had turned onto Serena and she gulped.

Serena ran out of the school as fast as she could. All day she had gotten questions of what was wrong with her, or what'd you do with the real Serena? It was in some way nice to have all the attention but after a while it was becoming annoying. Really just because she was way early and knew some Italian doesn't mean everyone should think the world would end soon. Serena yawned and stretched out her arms. She was tired '_I'll have to remember to personally thank that jerk, possibly with my fist or possibly with my foot' _an evil grin spread on her face and she laughed out loud. She held onto her backpack while putting her hands behind her neck and walking happily.

When Serena reached home she found her door was unlocked which caused her to jump in surprise. She looked at her driveway and then looked at the door warily, her parents weren't home that was for sure. _'If their not home then who is? Oh no what if it's a robber? Oh come on Serena get a grip that's so unlikely and besides if there is remember your Sailor Moon!'_ This thought seemed to calm her slightly but she was still nervous to say the least. She walked in but saw no one there she thought of going up the stairs but decided to search the downstairs first. She closed the door softly behind her and took off her shoes slowly. She started to tip toe into the kitchen and fell backwards at the sight in front of her.

"¡Hola Serena! ¡bueno verle!" a woman sitting at the table said. Serena sweat dropped and picked herself off the ground "come again?" she asked recognizing the Hola as Spanish but not remembering what it meant. The girl giggled and said "I said 'Hello Serena! good to see you!'." Serena smiled lightly and then thought for a second. _'okay she's familiar. Probably somewhere between 16-18 maybe 19. Obviously knows me... Red hair, green eyes, seems to be taller than me, awesome clothes. Oh! Could it be? Yes it is!' _"Maria!" Serena exclamed.

"Well good to see you recognize me! I looked around for your parents but didn't see them, are they still at work? And I hope you don't mind me letting myself in, I remembered where you guys always kept your spare keys and figured it would be alright." Serena blinked in surprise "No mom, dad, and Sammy are all in China for one of dads buisness trips. It's perfectly alright that you let yourself in, just next time lock the door after yourself, you scared the crap out of me! Not that I'm not happy to see you but I thought you weren't going to be here for a while?" Maria shrugged "My mom was being in one of her moods so I hightailed it out of there as fast as I could. Although I won't be able to stay long, only a day or two really. I have to get back for this concert my friends and I got tickets to go see. Funny things is I don't remember what band it is that we are going to see, but hey that doesn't matter it's going to be awesome most likely!"

'_Enthusiastic as always. Also forgetful, maybe that's a trait that's in my family? Oh I hope not, I'd hate to see what my children are going to be like.'_ Serena smiled even though her cousin was way to hyped about something that it even freaked her out. "Well I guess we'll have to use our time wisely, some cousinly bounding time is much overdue!" Maria said. Serena smiled and agreed. "Wow I'm surprised you still have that same hairstyle Serena, don't you ever get tired of it?" Serena shrugged "I'm used to it, besides my hair is to long to do anything else with it." Maria moved forward and smiled "Well if you cut it then you could do a lot with it. Oh I know! Let's do a makeover for you! Please!"

"Um I don't think that's such a good idea Maria. I mean my parent's would freak and well who knows how everyone else would react." Maria rolled her eyes "Aren't you tired of doing the same things over and over? The same hairstyle, the same routine, the same things over and over. This is a time for change! I mean if you don't change something now then just think the same things happening over and over for the rest of your life never doing anything new and never knowing what could have been. This is the stage in your life where your supposed to live a little and try new things. You have the rest of your life to get into a habit. Aren't you even curious as to how you could look?"

'_She's not going to give up until I give in. Damn, well I guess she does make a pretty good point. Whatever she does can always be fixed over time and well I'm already starting to shock my friends in classmates, doing stuff like sleeping with Darien. Maybe it really is time for some changes in my appearance since there obviously is in the stuff I do and everything.' _Serena smiled at Maria "Okay makeover time!" "¡impresionante!" Maria grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her out the door. "Okay first your hair, then your clothes, oh! So many things that we can do! Your makeup also!" Maria was excited and happy but scaring even Serena. At this point Serena would just let things happen and go with the flow.

Serena walked out of the hair salon looking different. For one her hair was cut to her waist. With much persistance from Maria and to Serena's dismay her hair was also dyed brown. And not stopping there Maria had, had Serena get highlights. Serena now had red, blonde, and lighter brown highlights. When Serena's mom see's her she would probally die of shock. Serena was also looking different because she was sulking about how if her mother lived she would so kill her. Maria grabbed Serena's hand and they were off to the mall.

Serena nearly fell over with the clothes that she was carrying in shopping bags. She had already been to at least ten stores, 4 that were jewelry and accisories. Two that was makeup and the rest clothing stores. "Can we please go home?" Serena pleaded in her new outfit. She had black pants with pockets that seemed endless, a black shirt that had ripped sleves. Maria had practically forced Serena to put on the black wrist band. Serena was afraid with what Maria had in mind to do with her makeup. Probally either make her look goth or evil. Or maybe both? "Oh fine! Party pooper! I guess we'll finish another day."

Maria had stayed until Wednesday and then had left. Two more days had passed and then you come to present day Friday, one week after Serena's parents had left, two hours after school, and the beginning of their fall break. Serena being the coward that she was, every time she was on her way to school had used the disguise pen to make her look like her ordinary self. When her cousin was still staying at her house she had taken the disguise off when she got far enough from school. For the last two days though she had left it on a little longer, for trips to the arcade. She knew she would have to quit using it and had resolved that this would be the last time that she did use it for hiding her new appearance. Besides she could always say she did it over break as a sort of spur of the moment thing.

Serena had taken off her disguise not to long ago and was now sitting in her room staring at everything. She had her old clothes still in her closet along with some of the new ones she had gotten with her cousin. The rest of her new clothes either layed in the shopping bags or thrown somewhere. Maria hadn't just gotten Gothic looking clothes but also stylish, and stuff to wear almost anywhere. She had even gotten some formal outfits for Serena. Things really were changing fast and spiraling almost out of control. Although even with everything changing, so far Serena kind of liked it. Maria had been right with her new hair she could do so many new styles it was amazing. Plus the different colors in her hair went with almost any color of clothes.

It was going to be boring if she stayed here any longer and she was already missing Darien. She hadn't talked to him since Monday morning before school had started. Well that wasn't exactly true, she had seen him for a few minutes every now and then. But always one of them was too busy or Serena made herself busy. She didn't want him discovering her using the pen. She sighed and got out of bed. She needed to see Darien and she needed him now.

Serena had just exited the elevator and was walking towards Darien's apartment door. She had left her disguise off and slipped into a pair of blue jeans, wearing a black belt with a couple of chains dangling from it, a red top with graffiti on it. She had grabbed a black jacket that Maria had gotten her and well she felt weird. She was curious as to what Darien would think of the new her. Would he like her? Or even worse hate her? Maybe he wouldn't even believe it was her. Serena stopped, finding herself at the edge of a corner of a wall. If she leaned forward slightly she would be able to see Darien's apartment without being seen.

She didn't know why, maybe her nervousness about him seeing her or just plain stupidity but she leaned forward wanting to just look at his door for reassurance before continuing on her way to go see him. She had just caught sight of his door and realized that he was standing in the doorway with someone in front of him. She couldn't make out the shape clearly so she moved forward a little and gasped. There in front of her stood Rae and Darien. Rae was saying something to Darien that she couldn't hear and Darien was just listening to her. At that moment Rae leaned forward seeming to surprise Darien and kiss him.

'_NO! You BITCH!' _Tears welled up in Serena's eyes as she couldn't help but stare at them in horror. _' Come on Darien! Push her away! Don't do this to me! Please don't!'_ He didn't push her away, but he didn't kiss Rae back either. Him not pushing her away was enough for Serena though. _'H-He must have some feelings for her. He probally loves her and is in shock that she kissed him. If I stay here longer then I'll see for myself that he'll get over his shock and kiss her back. I don't want to see that. How could he do this to me? He said he loved me. But now, he's with her. Darien you bastard I hate you!'_ and with that last thought Serena ran away tears flowing from her eyes. She ran in no particular direction she just wanted to get as far away from the two as she could.

Ange: Whoo! Finished! . Amazing two chapter's in one month! Can you believe it? Oh much more exciting! Finally some Drama. Or at least I think it's a lot better than the last chapter. This time I didn't rush as much but I did finish it within probally around 5-6 hours which for me is a short amount of time. Seeing as how I like to think about stuff. This time I had already had an idea as to what I wanted to happen so I didn't think much on what I was doing and just started typing away. From going over all my ideas and stuff for this story I finally decided on what season to make this seeing as how I had never really said before. I decided to make it fall since well it's fall right now. The fall break thing was a random idea, sorta, and helped me to get rid of this problem that I would have in the future. So glad I'm on fall break myself or I never would of thought of the idea.

Shana: Kind of shorter chapter, kind of not. Shorter than some of the chapters that's been done before, but it does have more action and drama to it. From everything that the author has taken into her plot there might be 5 or less chapters left. Although with the way things work in the author's mind there might be more. She can become inspired or do something and go even further than she thought with the story. Stay tuned to find out. Who knows how the next chapter is going to turn out. Although I will let you in on the fact that Jedite is going to make an appearance. Not going to give the plot away but he could **possibly** be one of the main villians of the chapter or a few more. –whistles-

Ange: Shana stop telling them some of the idea's that's been in my head! Well at least you didn't tell them what I have in store, just that I'm working on stuff with him. ;; I kind of like Jedite and when I finish this story which is a Sere/Dare I'm planning on making a pretty much AU of a Jedite/Serena. Although the details haven't been worked out on that story I do have a plot, but I'm not going to even type it until I finish this story. If I type something out I always forget about it or put all my other stories on hold and focus my attention on my new idea until something else pops into my head. I hope everyone liked this story and I hope to have more feedback on this chapter than some of the previous. Even though I didn't spend much time typing this I did somewhat plan this out before and think it might be one of the best chapters so far. Although that's just my opinion and someone else probably thinks it's the worst. I changed the rating to PG-13 only because I was told more than once that it wasn't R rated material. If I get too many reviews saying it should be R then I'll change it back. But I think at the most this probally is a PG-13 that's probably on the edge.

I've been working on this story and eventually I'm going to have to work on my site. Although there's not much I can do with it for now there's some editing I have to do. –sigh- hey people if you write fanfiction and want it put on a website, or even original fiction please check out my website. I need some contents added to the site. It's practically bare! If any of you saints write stories but have your story published on please send me the address for it instead of as an attachment in an email. That way I can save room on my site for when or if people ever start sending me fanfics. If you don't have it on or don't want to link it to FF then just do the normal rules on my site. Well I really don't think you actually want to hear my pleading for fanfics for my site so I'll stop and just say this. If you have extra time and are bored maybe you could check out my website. Well till next time. Oh and just so you know who knows when the next chapter could be out? I like the plot in my head, but it's all a matter of time and if I get new ideas. Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon.

You should find yourselves privledged that I posted two chapters in one month and for that matter within I think 12 or 13 days of the last update. well R&R


	9. Kidnapped

**Things Can Change:**

Chapter 9: Jedite 

(or as I like to call this chapter in my head "The return of the Jedite")

An: just a quick note, believe me this really will be short and I just wanted to make this note just incase I'm wrong. Nephlite is who I think is Maxwell's negaverse name? I'm only half way sure and I'm too confused to go into detail so if it's someone else's name then I guess for my story it will be Maxwell's. Well now on with the ficy!

Queen Bereyl was sitting on her thrown looking at her group of minions standing before her. So far Nephlite was failing her and it was time to get rid of him and let someone else try their hand at impressing her. But who? Who could she trust to not fail her and show her some amusement? An evil grin spread across her face as she decided. Yes he would do just fine.

"Jedite you will have Nephlite taken care of and then collect for me energy. If you succeed you will be given great honor in the history of the Negeverse, if you fail you shall be put into an eternal sleep. Do you understand?" Jedite had stepped forward when she had mentioned his name and bowed. Now he bowed even lower and said clearly "I understand my Queen." Jedite then warped out of there and into his room.

His room was dark like it was supposed to be for someone of his status. His walls were black, as was his ceiling. Yet he had a wooden floor that when his shoes were off and he walked across it would make his feet cold. His room was actually quite big, he as a general was given one of the bigger rooms as compared to the lower minions. He had a fireplace across from his bed, which had a canopy to it. His canopy and pillows were black, while his sheets and blankets were red. He preferred the feel of silk so that's what his sheets were. One of the good things about being in the higher ranks was that he could live in comfort. He had always made sure to stay on the queen's good side and she hardly ever bothered him except to send him on errands to help their mission.

Jedite summoned a crystal to his hand and peered into it. He had been watching a certain blonde for a time now. From the first moment he had set eye's upon her he knew there was more to her than meet's the eyes. His theory had been proven right after he had set a gang up in the park a week or so ago. After spying the girl with her male friend. He had been expecting to find something out but he was purely delighted when he found out, this girl was in fact Sailor Moon. He already knew where Serena lived since he had been watching her for weeks now. He looked into the crystal and blinked a couple of times. There she was but her hair was different now and she was running away in tears from some apartment building. He shook his head and smiled an evil smile "Now, now this won't do. Maybe I should go see what's wrong with Miss Moon? Yes I think that's a very good idea."

Serena ran until she had reached her house and had ran directly to her room. '_No this can't be happening! How could they of betrayed me like this! It's not right! It's not fair! I love him so much, I even gave him my virginity and he up and kisses her not long after our night together! I hate him! I hate him so much!' _She continued to cry as she fell on the bed and buried her face in her pillows. She after a few more minutes of crying sat up and began to punch her pillow imagining that it was his face. "Jerk! Jerk jerk!"

'Everyone's leaving me…My parent's, My friends, Luna, and Darien…I'm all alone, everyone hates me now. What did I do this time? Is it my personality in general? Has anyone ever really loved me? I'm just a tool. Darien used me for sex, Luna, and the scouts because I had to be leader. Hell my parent's probably only put up with me for…well I don't know, maybe they get money for keeping me?'

"Tsk, tsk. Now I don't see what the fuss is. What's with all the tear's Miss Moon?" Serena could hear a voice from near her window and she shot up and she turned to face the intruder. "What th-Oh no!" Serena's eyes turned from sorrow to horror in two seconds flat as she saw who was in her room. There standing in all his glory was Jedite. "Who are you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Ah my dear that's none of your business. Nothing you should concern yourself with. Shouldn't your question be 'why are you here?' no?"

She glared at him. "Yes that would be the right question. So why are you?" He smirked at her. "I would of stuck with finding out who I was first but…" He shrugged. "You being Sailor Moon and all could do me and the negaverse some good. Capturing you will make Queen Beryle quite pleased with me." He bowed to her and smirked "I am Jedite, the queen's new general. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Moon."

"I don't know who you think I am but you're mistaken! Now get out of my room this instant!" She was terrified but would not reveal her secret. Maybe he was only guessing. Yet that smirk he gave her a second later washed away her hope of that. He gave her a sly look, "Very well but…" in a second he was behind her on her bed, his arms wrapped around her, "I will not leave without you Miss Moon." She gasped in terror and then the world around her faded to black.

Serena moaned when she opened her eyes, where was she? It looked like a bedroom that belonged to a vampire. She was sitting on a bed, and…someone's arms were around her. "Scared are we, Miss Moon?" Serena shook slightly at his tone but still wanted to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about so stop calling me that, that's not my name." He chuckled bringing her closer to him.

One arm trailed up her side while the other held her tightly enough so that she could not move. His hand went to the side of her face lightly caressing it. His head went to her shoulder resting upon it while he whispered to her, "Very well if that is what you so wish, Serena…"

She shook now terrified that she realized he knew her real name. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes refusing to turn to look at him, "Where are we?" He chuckled at her question. "Why aren't you getting smarter. Well…You won't like the answer." He had that smirk on his face again and she didn't like it. "Tell me. Tell me now where the hell are we?" Her voice had risen slightly and he grinned to himself. "Very well. We are in my room."

Whatever color had been left in her vanished when he said that. She struggled to get away from him wanting to get as much difference between her and that man as possible. "Now, what have we hear Miss Moon? Trying to get away and here I thought you were comfortable. Tsk, tsk. You know it's useless I won't let you go so…" In an instant he had her flipped over to where she was on her back and he was on top of her, "you might as well forget about escape, or I just might have to get rough with you." The way he said it wasn't what scared her it was more of the look in her eyes.

There was a knocking at the door and Jedite gave an annoyed look to the door. "Well it seems you may have to wait till later to find out what I have in plan for you." He reached down and stroked her cheek "You know to be honest I really am curious as to what made that pretty face of yours cry earlier…and I like your hair but why did you change it?" He shook his head and then grinned at her before lowering his head close enough to her that their lips almost touched and she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"G-Get away from me I'm being serious! What's my business is no concern of yours! Leave me alone, just go away. Stop touching me you jerk!" He just laughed at her words as if they meant nothing to him. His eyes flickered towards the door as the person at the door knocked again. Jedite growled and looked down at her. He grabbed her chin non to gently and looked down at her. "Watch your tongue. You wouldn't want me to take offense now would you?" After he said that he quickly kissed her before disappearing.

Her eyes began to water and she wiped at her mouth trying to wipe away any traces of him ever doing such a vulgar thing to her. She tried to escape but couldn't get any farther than the edge of the bed before she was repelled back by an invisible force. Tears began to fall from her face and she fell back onto the bed crawling into a ball and lightly fingering the edges of the pillow under her head.

'Darien…Where are you? Please get me away from here I'm scared. I don't care right now if you don't love me but please help me. My scouts I miss you. I miss everyone. Oh please someone get me away from this man before he does something horrible. I'm so scared of him and I'm all alone.'

-

"What do you want!" Jedite hissed at the lower class minion as he reached for the door again. "It-It's the Queen milord she summons for you. Best not to keep her waiting. "Fine now get out of my sight!" The minion ran off glad to get away from him. Jedite took a look at his room where Serena was. He smirked 'Well looks like I'll have to deal with you later. Best not tell the queen about you yet or I'll have no fun."

Jedite appeared in front of the Queen and bowed. "Jedite how goes your plans with Nephlite? As of yet I have not seen him dead."

"Ah but my Queen I just like a few things to figure out and then he will be disposed of." She nodded and shooed him away. He bowed again and disappeared.

A/N:

Wee gonna stop there since I'm not sure what would happen if I continued. -.-;; Sorry I had lost motive to continue for a while and also have time between homework and work. Yeah I know not much of an excuse right? Well I hope I can find the time to update soon and I hope you guys aren't mad about Jedite. I hope you still like this story (crosses fingers) anyway I know it's short but I was afraid I'd do something I would regret later on.

maybe next chapter I'll add a little bit of the scouts, Darien and let's see what's in store for Maxwell shall we? Oh and I know I kind of played with Jedite's personality but basically I can't remember really how he would act and well I'm trying to portray him a flirtatious villain er sorta, and also someone who won't be messed with.

hopefully I can portray my point better in later chapters. Oh I wonder if Prince Charming shall come and save the day or if he'll stay with Princess Mars? –bites nails- read to find out! Cause I'm not sure on the details of what's gonna happen! Okay I'm lying but I wonder how this warped story will remain a D/S? –looks at notes- oh so that's how! –reads more of her notes as she shuts up-


	10. Stay Away

**Things Can Change**

_Chapter 10: Stay Away…_

Disclaimer: Do I look rich enough to own Sailor Moon. I don't see why I have to put one of these up…

AN: Yes I know it's been a long time since I updated and I am truly sorry. There's been a lot of financial problems and I've been too stressed out to write. On a brighter note I've had a new inspiration and a new plot formed out. There will either be more chapters or longer ones, but I do plan to continue this more than what I had originally! Um yay? (Sad thing is I had to reread my story to remember what I wrote and I couldn't do that for a while because I had deleted my own copies of this story and the only other way to get the chapters was online but my internet was disconnected. –sigh-)

Jedite reappeared into his room to find Serena huddled in a ball on his bed. For a moment he allowed the look of sympathy to cross his features before he hid it silently cursing himself. What was it about her that made him feel such feelings that he had long ago discarded, or so he thought he had. He leaned against his wall opposite of her now and stared at the girl watching as tears flowed from her eyes softly, silently now.

Her face was down facing the pillow so she did not see him. Her back was exposed to him. He stared at her still a smile playing at his lips. Even with all the changes now she was still exquisite. Thinking for a moment a smirk then crossed his face as he disappeared once again and dematerialized over her straddling her back. She gasped and tried to sit up but he just moved slightly forcing her back down. She struggled under his weight but it did her no good.

Jedite shook his head moving forward and whispering in her ear, "Relax, my dear. Relax." His words were soft, gentle even. Not something someone from the negaverse should be able say so easily. He sat up still straddling her and slowly rubbed her shoulders. She shut her eyes tight and tensed up. _'What the heck is he up to! Oh that bastard he must be trying to make me relaxed so he can take advantage of me! Like hell that's gonna happen!'_ But despite her thoughts she let out a soft whimper as his hands made their way across her back continuing to give her a massage.

Before Serena had even realized it she had relaxed into a peaceful state her eyes closed still but no longer clinched tight. His hands moved as if weaving a magic spell over her to calm her. Once she had reached the state to where she felt she was about to fall asleep he leaned forward whispering in her ear again. "Tell me now, what has you so upset?"

"I don't know it could have something to do with being kidnapped." Came her sarcastic yet light hearted reply. He chuckled.

"I mean before I kidnapped you my dear. What was it that brought tears to your eyes? Tell me, I could make all your worries disappear." As he said this he rubbed her shoulders and she let out a soft moan. The reassurance of his hands and the way he spoke made her believe that what he said he could do.

"Darien he told me he loved me but then he kissed her…He told me…and then he kissed her.." She cried softly repeating what she had said over and over her sentences broken.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, it's alright." He whispered in her ear leaving soft kisses from her ear to her collarbone. She gasped feeling him suck on her neck. She turned her head trying to give him better access wanting her hurt to disappear entirely. He easily complied and then turned her over so that she was facing him. His hands softly caressed her skin as he continued to kiss her neck purposefully leaving a mark on her slender neck.

She let out a gasp arching her back into him all thoughts of Darien, her friends, her family being washed away with his kisses. "Please," she cried out "I don't want to feel hurt anymore!" She cried again saying meaningless things knowing deep down that he was her enemy but not caring at the moment. She felt so hurt that her family had left and then what had happened between…she choked back a sob as she remembered seeing Rae and Darien.

He caressed her cheek gently and she looked at him through tear brimmed eyes. He moved both his hands to her face wiping away her tears. He looked at her at what she thought was sincerity and tears threatened to fall again. Leaning forward he covered her mouth with his kissing her tenderly. His fingers lightly rubbed her cheek and then slowly moved downward.

Before she had even realized it he had her shirt off and on the floor. She let out a gasp as she realized he was already working on her pants. She squirmed slightly not having realized he would take it this far…She just wanted the pain to go away, a distraction. She wasn't sure that this was what she wanted, not after how she had been betrayed last time she had given her body to someone.

He looked at her realizing what was going through her mind but refusing to let her stop him. He wasn't ready to give up on his newly acquired idea just yet. He moved his head up to kiss her deepening it quickly. His hands traveled up her stomach and behind her back and before she had a chance to breathe her bra was off and discarded on the floor too. She sat up attempting to stop him but he smiled a Cheshire grin on his face and he pushed her back on the bed.

He now lowered his head to her stomach leaving light butterfly kisses along her stomach and up to her breasts. A soft cry of pleasure escaped her lips as he teased her. She looked at him thoughts, and the pain from earlier long forgotten and then pushed him up. He was about to swoop back down when he found her hands at his waist and unbuttoning his generals uniform. Inwardly he grinned, things were going just as he planned.

Luna ran into Rae's temple and into the room where the girls always met. She skidded to a halt sliding across the room, very unlike her. "Luna!" Amy exclaimed. "What's wrong?" She asked instantly knowing that something must be wrong to get the cat to act so out of character.

"It's Serena, something's wrong she hasn't been home in almost two days!" The cat said feeling guilty for not having been home except on occasion to look in and hadn't on those times seen Serena at all. Only slight signs that she had been home were visible to tell her that she had indeed been home eventually but not this time and for once Luna had actually stuck around to see Serena herself. She had needed to talk to her but now she couldn't find the girl.

Amy looked at the other girls and they nodded, they would search and find her. Getting up and running out and down the steps only then did they decide on who would look in what direction.

Amy had searched for an hour looking worriedly from side to side before she literally ran into Darien. She fell but he caught her by her arms and pulled her up. "Whoa, Amy taking walking lessons from Serena?" He teased.

This seemed to upset Amy even more though and he stopped smiling. "Darien you haven't seen her recently have you? Serena I mean."

His eyes widened and he looked at her almost horrified, "No, has she gone missing?" Amy simply nodded. "How long have you known of her disappearance?" He asked trying to keep himself to stand still.

"I was told it has been about two days now…I haven't really been able to talk to Serena lately I've been a coward. I was afraid she was mad at us still for when Rae teased her too far.." She sighed and then looked up at him "Please I need to find her, can you help us? Rae, Lita, Mina and I are looking we need all the help we can get."

He nodded he had intended to go off and look for her as soon he was done talking to Amy anyway. He pointed in the direction to the left of him "I'll search that way." He said. Amy agreed with him because no one was searching down that way and that left the other direction for her to search.

He was about to go off when Amy stopped him. "In two hours meet up at Rae's temple. That way we can trade information with the others." He nodded and then ran off. Amy took out her communicator and sent the message of meeting up in two hours to the others and telling them that Darien was helping as well.

Almost right after splitting up with Darien, Amy ran into Molly and Maxwell although this time it was not literally. Amy blinked not knowing who Maxwell was but spotting Molly and took a deep breath preparing to explain and ask for her help. "Amy what's wrong!" Came Molly's response first.

"It's Serena, she's missing."

"WHAT!" Molly was horrified.

"For how long?" Came Maxwell's voice.

Amy looked at him but didn't bother wasting the time to try and figure out who he was. "About two days now…" Came her guilty reply.

"What area's aren't being searched?" Molly asked. "Were looking uptown for now and spreading downtown. Darien, Lita, Rae, Mina and I are so far the only one's looking that I know of."

"Then well search that area." Maxwell said pointing a little down the road to the left. Amy nodded surprised that he would help.

"Meet me in about an hour in a half at Rae's temple so we can trade information. There will probably be more people helping by then." The two nodded and took off leaving Amy to go search ahead. What could of happened to Serena? Various thoughts ran through her head threatening to overwhelm her before she pushed them out. Right now she needed to concentrate on finding Serena and not let her guilt override her.

Yet it was impossible to find her it seemed. When the two hours were up and everyone met, the group expanded by many of their friends, no one had any information on Serena. Soon authorities and Serena's family would need to be informed of the recent turn of events but it seemed impossible as each day of searching would lead to no more clues. It was as if the girl had vanished into thin air.

She was gone. Vanished, disappeared with out a trace. Staying away either on purpose or against her will, no one knew, everyone wanted to.

A/N: Okay that looks like a good place to cut off for now. Like I mentioned earlier sorry for the delay. –sigh- I started working on this like two weeks ago but hadn't had the time to finish this until now. Yay I actually updated? My mind is so twisted it interests me. Sad. Anyway what I really intend this AN for is I wanted to know how confused you are? I want to know questions about what your confused about so I can try and answer them either in the story or in the Authors note. I have a hard time realizing how confusing this is to you people because it's not confusing to me because well I already know most of what's going to happen. Yes most because I write as I go but have a basic idea.

Also anyone in specific you want to see next chapter? I feel bad and want to make you guys happy. Well I'm going to stop talking now so I can upload this.

Shana: -pops up for old times sake- Angie! Do I have to tie you to a chair and not feed you in order to get you to update faster and consecutively?

Ange: -gulps and cries- You wouldn't! How cruel!

Shana: I am your muse, I have the right to get you motivated.

Ange: But…Oh shut up it's time to leave! –ties Shana up and duck tapes her mouth-

Shana: O.O –grumbles-

Ange: Okay good by now my dear and cherished readers! Until next time!


	11. I won't waste my life

**Things Can Change**

Chapter 11: I won't waste my life

_AN: Currently it's been about a week now since I last updated who knows how long it will be by the time I finish this chapter. I've gone and contemplated ideas and everything and hopefully I won't make major changes to that considering I like it that way. –sigh- I'm very glad that not too many people were mad at the last chapter and I hope no one will be angry with me for this or later chapters._

_Well I just wanted to say thank you for those of you who have stuck by me even with long absences and my ramblings and then throwing Jedite in. For some I know it's not easy and I just want to say that it means a lot that you would still read this. I'm sorry if I have bored you but then again not many people read the Authors notes anyway. Well once again thank you to everyone._

­­+­­­­+

Jedite awoke hours later but refused to open his eyes at first. Instead he moved closer to the source of warmth beside him. He then blinked. 'What!' At first he had momentarily forgotten about earlier and then finally opened his eyes. Seeing the girl with brown hair beside him and multiple highlights he smiled. He shook his head and touched her hair and it returned to how it was supposed to be. Blonde and long.

It seemed to him that she was such a ridiculous creature sometimes. Dying her hair? He shook his head and then stopped afraid to awaken her. Maybe this was why he had grown an infatuation with her. She was anything but an ordinary girl and that wasn't just because of her being Sailor Moon. No, she was special because she wasn't perfect.

He glared at his foolishness he didn't have the time to waste thinking over a simple girl, and he shouldn't think of her as special. She was a tool. And that was all wasn't it? He moved quickly and swiftly out of the bed getting redressed and moving over to his fireplace. Placing a hand on it, it quickly disappeared and revealed a door where the fireplace once stood. Walking through it and closing it behind him the fireplace reappeared.

Jedite now stood in a living room of some sorts and walked over to a chair sitting in the middle of the room and sat down crossing one leg over the other. He reached beside him where a crystal ball stood and then brought it closer to his face. Within seconds the face of Queen Beyrel reflected from inside of the ball. "JEDITE! Where have you been the last couple of hours? I have tried to summon you and yet you refused to answer!"

He bowed his head in respect. "My Queen if I would have answered your summons then my plan to break the Sailor Scouts would have failed." She was silent which meant that she was listening.

"You see I have the leader in the palm of my hand." A small evil smile wrapped its features around the queen's face and Jedite started to talk faster. "Now instead of killing her I have a much more interesting plan. If she were to die that would only make the other scouts retaliate more. Yet if I take her away and slowly draw her to the dark side it will break their spirits and we'll be able to take them down easily."

"Hm." The queen was silent for a moment thinking over what he said before her smile darkened. "Very well then. Do whatever you find fit to do."

He nodded before adding "I'm afraid this plan will force me to have to server ties with you. If I am to make her believe that she can trust me then I must not let her know I'm still working for her."

This made the queen frown. "When do you plan to return?"

He thought for a moment, "I'm honestly not sure I might have her around my finger right now but if I don't have time to let her see that she can trust me she'll catch on and my plan will be down the drain. She might even retaliate full force because of the anger of realizing she has been tricked."

The Queen sighed rubbing her forehead as she ran over these thoughts in her head. Jedite wasn't sure but he thought he heard her growl. "Fine just keep her away and as far as you can. If she interferes after what you've said then I swear your punishment will be much worse than eternal sleep."

Jedite gulped, it was expected of him. Yet in all truth he had known and realized this already. The other side of the ball went blank and Jedite tossed it aside listening to it shatter into billions of pieces. A small smile formed on his lips, things were going well…

When Serena woke up she found Jedite hovering above her. She let out a gasp and then realized he was sitting up in bed beside her instantly she pulled the covers around her. This sparked a chuckle out of him and he brushed the covers aside and kissed her. He placed his hand on her chin and then pulled back whispering huskily to her, "I think you're a little late for modesty."

This sparked a blush from her at the truth behind his words. "Good morning." He said finally and moved off the bed to grab his pants. Serena watched him and then lay back in the bed watching him.

"Morning."

"Hungry?" He questioned. She nodded. "What would you like?"

"Anything, just make it a big proportion please." He chuckled and disappeared moments later he returned with a tray in his arms. He walked to her slowly, purposely, seductively. He set the tray down above her lap. It was filled with pancakes, eggs, and strawberries. Along with A glass of orange juice.

"Jedite?" He arched an eyebrow at her. "I need to go home soon."

"Why? Nothing good is there for you. Your friends betrayed you remember?"

"Well it's more of I need to find Molly. I need to talk to her."

"I want to take you away from here, from the negaverse from Japan." She looked away and he raised and turned her head forcing her to look at him.

"I want Molly to come with me." She said finally after a few moments. This took him by surprise but then he smiled. This would go well with his plans. He knew for a fact that Nephlite had taken a relationship with Molly and he could kill two birds with one stone. Actually he wouldn't have to kill anyone he could take Molly with Serena and him and then Nephlite was sure to follow. What was that alias he had taken? Maxsmell? He mentally shrugged later he was sure to hear of it.

"Okay." He said finally realizing she was waiting for him to say something. It was then that Serena did something neither one of them had expected she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Molly sat on her bed listening to a phone conversation with Amy. So far there was no news on Serena yet and Molly was getting really worried. About the time she hung up the phone there was a knock on her door. She would have let her mom get it, if she had been home that was.

Things seemed to be going terribly wrong lately. Molly had told her mom that she might be pregnant and her mother told her that she would have to get rid of it if so. Molly couldn't believe her mother would tell her something like that and if Molly hadn't been trying to help find Serena she would have left by now and not returned home.

Molly got up off the couch walking to the door and then opening it. The phone was still in her hands and it dropped to the ground as she saw who was there. Her hand went to her mouth and she just stared. "Hey." Serena said leaning up against Molly's doorway hiding a smile, "Going to invite me in?"

Molly stepped out of the way to let her in and lowered her hand as she closed and locked the door behind Serena. After she got over her shock Molly then demanded, "Where have you been! You've had us all worried, been looking everywhere for you!"

Serena sighed not believing it and plopped down on Molly's couch. Serena crossed a leg over the other and then threw her arms in the air. "I've had a lot going on I needed to get away." Molly sat down on the couch opposite staring at her. "I-Darien betrayed me. He kissed Rae. I'm sure they did more than that but I didn't stick around to find out."

Molly's eye's were huge "When did you and Darien become a couple?" Serena gulped.

"About the same time as you had the night where you thought you were pregnant…Are you pregnant really?" Molly shrugged.

"I see. I don't know when I looked at the box it said the results may very and are not to be taken into account if I recently had sex or if it hasn't been that long. No it didn't say it exactly so but that's to sum it up basically." Serena nodded understanding.

"I'm going to America." Serena blurted out.

"WHAT!" Molly yelled shocked. Serena winced. "You can't run away just because of Darien."

"I know but it's not just him. Everything in my life here in Japan seems to be going down hill there are so few things good enough to keep me here that I feel like I'll burst if I stay here any longer." Molly was silent for a few moments trying to take this into consideration. "I want you to come with me."

Molly's head shot up and she was surprised to say the least. "Please? I know you want to be with Maxwell but I'm sure he'll come with us. You're the only friend I have that I can trust and I want you to come with me." Instead of saying anything Molly moved and hugged Serena.

What seemed like forever to Molly she finally heard herself say, "Okay."

Serena grinned, "Thank you." She moved so that she was standing up after Molly let her go. "I'll have Jedite pick us up here tomorrow about this time okay?"

"Were leaving tomorrow!"

"The sooner the better, I don't want to run into anyone."

Molly nodded, "I'll have to tell Maxwell but I think we'll be ready by then." Molly then paused, "Who's Jedite?"

Serena was quiet for a moment trying to think of the answer her self. "I don't know how to classify him really." Molly seemed to understand.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Molly said.

"Yeah." Serena said leaving to go to her house so that she could grab items that she needed. "She paused in the doorway and then said as an afterthought to Molly. "I won't waste my life waiting on everyone to be nice. I won't make them see that they're mean, I'll let them be and move on and be happy. Those who make other's unhappy are only hurting themselves by pushing away the ones they love with harsh words and actions."

A/N: Like I said earlier I started this about a week after the last chapter and then I got swarmed by a lot of stuff and my computer crashing that I'm just now getting it out. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story so far.

Oh and thank you Sailor Earth Dragon for pointing out that Jedite was actually the first general and so forth. I actually did know this to an extent but I needed Nephrite to be first in order for this story to work out. I don't think it would have worked to well for this plot for Jedite to be in a block of crystal.

Ah I have so many things to do it's not funny! I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon and I finally have remade out my guide for the next chapter to the end. Amazingly I finally decided on the main things I want to do so I could measure where I want this story to end. I think I might need to take a few days to come up with a better twist in this story since one of my twists have been discovered. Then again I might not since it's fun knowing that people can figure out or think on the same level as me.

Well I think this is all I'm going to talk about for now because it's 8 in the morning and I've been typing since 4. So till next chapter.


	12. Here's To You

**Things Can Change**

_Chapter: 12 Here's to You_

Serena froze standing out in front of Molly's doorway hearing a voice. "Serena." She spun around but no one was in the hallway. "Serena." Her eye's widened, who was calling her. In a moment of fear she closed her eyes and when she opened them she found herself no longer in Molly's apartment hallway but in some strange place that reminded her of the…no impossible. "Hello, Serena."

This time when Serena turned around she was face to face with a woman that reminded her of herself. "Who are you?" The woman chuckled and moved so that she was hugging Serena.

"My name is Serenity. I was the Queen of the Moon Kingdom." She said finally in a soft voice.

"Why do I feel like I know you?"

"You'll know in time my dear."

"Okay." Serena whispered not able to think of any arguments. Serenity took Serena's hand and led her to a bench. When sitting down Serena stared at her not sure how to break the silence, though she didn't have to for Serenity finally did.

"You need to break this spell that he has over you."

"What spell? Who?" Serena said wide eyed.

"Jedite, you know this is not what you want to do."

"How would you know?" Serena said indignity. Serena crossed her arms over her chest and turned the away from Serenity. '_How would she know what I do and don't want to do? I want to…'_ Serena froze not able to complete the thought because something in the back of her mind wouldn't let her say she wanted to go with Jedite. Why?

"Serena do not make hasty decisions, it is not wise and will result in you being hurt in the end." Serenity whispered into Serena's ear petting her head gently. "Take some time to realize things. Your looking at things through someone else's eyes. You can't see it but if you think like yourself then the spell he has cast on you will disappear. Be careful."

"What?" Serena didn't understand it sounded like she was saying goodbye already. Tears had started to well in Serena's eye's before for some unknown reason and now started to flow freely. She closed her eyes and wiped at them and when finally they had subsided and she opened her eyes, she was back in the hallway, no longer on the moon nor any sign that that had just happened.

Serena leaned against Molly's door her eyes wide. There was no way that could have been just a dream, no way. It had been to real and that woman, Serenity, had seemed so familiar to Serena although she couldn't place how. "Break a spell that I'm under? How." Serena sighed and walked back into Molly's apartment.

Molly sat on the couch and looked up when Serena returned. Serena walked over to Molly and sat down beside her. She laid her head on Molly's lap and stared blankly ahead of her. Molly smiled slightly and put her hand on Serena's head. "Were not going." Serena heard Molly say. Serena smiled, Molly always knew she didn't have to ask this time. Serena nodded.

"I need to think. Things are going so fast…I was told when I was younger of how things could change at the drop of a hat but…I never thought that, that could be true."

"Go see the others that'll clear things up. I don't think that there is anything that I can do. I'm afraid this has nothing to do with me and everything to do with the other girls." Molly started to tear up and Serena hugged her. "If you don't go see them things will spiral even more out of control, go now."

Serena nodded and ran out of Molly's apartment before she just crawled up on Molly's couch and decided never to get up again. She ran until she couldn't run any more and found herself at Rae's temple. Serena slowly dragged her feet up the steps, each leg felling like they weighed a ton. When she found herself at the top she walked to where they usually had the meetings.

No one was there though. In fact as Serena looked around inside looking for any sign of life she found none. Serena's heart sunk and she left after no luck on a second search. Then Serena went to Amy's. Yet as many times as she knocked she had no answer there. Then Lita's and Mina's and Even Darien's and again she had the same result. Serena ran from Darien's and ran until she reached the crown arcade. Afraid that Andrew wouldn't be there she ran across the street her eyes blurred with tears.

Serena fell in the middle of the street and had a hard time picking herself up because she couldn't see. The next thing she knew she heard a car and then arms were around her picking her up. Serena felt herself being carried and tried wiping her eyes but the tears kept coming.

Finally though Serena was able to see and found herself in the backroom of the Crown Arcade. She blinked and then found Andrew beside her dabbing a cloth with water at the sink. He walked over and took hold of her leg. She looked at him confused and then looked down at her knee, it was bleeding from a cut she must have gotten when she fell.

"Andrew?"

He looked up at her smiling as he gently dabbed the cloth at her knee. "Are you okay Serena?" She nodded and looked at him he looked like he always had, with minor exceptions from having just saved her. When he sat the cloth and her leg down she leaned forward resting her head on his chest. "Serena." He whispered as she started crying. He wrapped his arms around her gently looking at her concerned.

She threw her arms around his waist and held onto him as if he was the only thing holding her to this world. She sobbed and he waited for her to calm down. As Serena cried her eyes out to him she remembered when she had first met him, how she had had such a crush on him. If she wasn't so sad she might laugh at that now. He was now her older brother that she had never had and she loved him for he was just like Molly. He knew the right things to do to help her.

"Everyone's gone." She whispered finally her tears slowed and slowly subsiding.

"That's because their all out looking for you." He replied. This caused her to look up, her eyes wide.

"What?"

"No one could find you so we all went out looking for you. We were so worried something had happened to you." The tears that would have fallen at these words Andrew spoke from Serena never came. She had been crying so much that she had no more tears left. Instead she looked at him unable to speak.

"The girls came by the arcade saying they were looking for you. They said things had kind of went bad and they wanted to apologize. Why hadn't you told anyone your parents were gone?"

"Who told you that?"

"Your neighbor, we kept pounding on your door that we woke her up or something." Serena hugged him a sad smile on her lips.

"I didn't want anyone to worry, besides I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't look that way." She looked at him confused. "I'm not trying to be mean okay? It's just you look so thin and tired and only a few minutes ago you almost got yourself killed."

Her head rested on his shoulder and he thought that she wasn't going to say anything for a while. Then she spoke, "Yeah, I guess your right Andrew."

He smiled and patted her head. "So are you still wanting to find the others?"

"Yes."

"Then go down by the park, they were working their way up that way when I was helping them a little bit ago."

"You were looking for me too Andrew?"

"Of course silly." She looked up at him and then threw her arms around his shoulders in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for everyone."

"Don't worry about it okay. Just take care of yourself. I mean I love having the practice for being a doctor but I don't think it's such a good idea not to take care of yourself for my sake." He teased her. She laughed and hopped down walking out the back way so she wouldn't have to go through the arcade. She waved and smiled to him before walking towards the park. Who would she see first? What would she do if she saw Darien?

She didn't have much time to think because the next thing she knew she was at the park and could already see the back of Rae's head. She was showing around a picture to people and each of them shook their heads giving her apologetic looks. Serena took two steps and saw Lita. Six more and she saw Amy. Three more and she saw Mina. Four more and… she ran into someone's back.

Serena blinked looking up as she fell down. Blue eyes stared down at her. Then she took in the black hair, tall figure and realized who it was. Oh shit. Serena had wanted to talk to the girls first and now here he was, the person who she wasn't ready to face just yet.

A hand reached out to her and she took it. Serena stared at her own hand in his and noticed for the first time a black crystal band on her wrist. She did not own that nor did she put it on herself.

Now she stood, staring at him unable to speak, unable to do anything. Then he broke the silence, "Serena are you okay?" His words seemed to break the spell that was held over her and her eyes widened. She turned around and sped off running away from her as if some unearthly force compelled her to do so.

"SERENA!" Darien shouted after her but she continued to run. She could hear him running after her and she ran faster. She ran as fast as she could and beyond ignoring the rain that had started to fall faster and faster. Soon she could hardly see but still pressed forward. She could tell she was still in the park even amongst all the chaos.

Then there were arms around her and she and her captivator fell to the ground. There was a shattering sound that Serena momentarily forgot about as she struggled to make out her attacker. She gasped, Darien had managed to catch up to her. She was quiet and so was he for awhile, her on her back and he above her pinning her to the ground with his body. Serena sat up slightly bracing her body up with her elbows and looked to her side to see what had broken. She couldn't see and fumbled slightly her hands getting muddy, her body soaked. Her hands brushed across it moments later and she found out it was the mysterious bracelet.

She looked at Darien and then held her head. What was going on? Memories seemed to be slurring in her head. Then she gasped throwing the bracelet pieces far away from her after realizing what was going on. It was from the negaverse and the only one capable of putting that on her was Jedite. He had tricked her, and tricked her good. As her mind slowly came to a stop with the slurring she realize that he had put this on her to make her see things that was not true. Altering things to make her hate her friends.

Tears sprung in her eyes and blended with the rain. She grabbed onto Darien and cried freely. "I'm sorry! Please just hold me for a while and then I'll explain, but just please?" She asked wanting him to hold her before she told him what was going on, before he cast her aside disgusted with her. To her relief his arms wrapped around her and held her to him. She sobbed holding him tighter.

---

A/N: Because I know your dying for this chapter I'm going to stop there. Okay I didn't explain so well with the bracelet and it probably makes her sound like she just knows but really what's going on is scenes from what she thought happened because of the bracelet blended with what really did before finally she remembered what really happened.

I hope this chapter doesn't seem so rushed but I was trying to write a lot for you guys and not drive myself crazy with writing the same thing again that I've written about 4 other times. Yes that's right 4. I had trouble saving in three times and then the fourth time I had it saved and almost done before I got another computer. And being the nice person that I was just rewrote this instead of trying to deal with that crappy old computer of mine that would of taken about two or three more days to set up and get uploaded.

Plus I kinda felt special being worshiped today by one of my reviewers and decided that I have been mean even though it's my computer's fault. I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking and comments would be appreciated really. It lets me know what I'm doing wrong or right and makes me want to write more and make you all happy. Well I'll shut up now since tomorrow is my first day of school, whoo.-rolls eyes- Oh and just as a side note the title refers to you guys, my lovely readers. V V


	13. Goodbye

**Things Can Change**

_Chapter: 13: Goodbye _

A/N: I'm not even going to try and make excuses this time. I'm lazy I know.

Key: " " talking

' ' thoughts

/ flashback/true memory

--- new scene of later on.

Darien looked down at the girl crying in his arms, how could this girl be his smiling Serena? How could this depressed girl ever be known to have been the most cheerful person he had ever known? No matter the soothing motions he made she continued to cry like a child who had made a wrong that they did not know how to fix. Was this perhaps what had happened to his Serena? Surely not. Or so he believed. He found it odd remembering back how they had first met.

/FLASHBACK/

Darien had been walking down the street on his way to visit his friend Andrew halfway looking at a book and at the sidewalk when a something came crashing on his head. He blinked as a paper landed in his hand. He unwound it and his sunglasses slid off his face slightly at seeing how low a grade this person…Serena something had gotten, or at least that's what the paper said. He looked up watching a angry middle school girl blonde stomping around and found himself highly amused and was put in mind of a monkey.

"Hey meatball head, anyone tell you not to litter?" The girl turned around instantly, with a beat red face. She came marching up to Darien causing him to be startled enough into taking a few steps back. He quickly regained his composure as she got up in his face and yelled at him.

"YOU JERK! My name is Serena! S-E-R-E-N-A! Not meatball head!" She grabbed the paper out of his hand and stomped away. Just as she was about out of ear shot she heard his reply.

"But meatball head is so much more fitting I mean just look at your hairstyle." For a moment he thought she was going to come back at him but she kept on walking.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!"

/END FLASHBACK/

A sad smile came to Darien's face and he gently moved a strand of Serena's hair out of her face. He silently promised himself long ago to protect her and now he had failed her. "I'm sorry Serena..." Just as he was about to say more to the oblivious Serena the other girls came rushing at them surrounding the two.

"SERENA!" Came the cry of four girls. The death grip that was holding Serena to Darien slowly loosened until her tiny hands were barely grasping his shirt. It shocked Darien as to what kind of power these girls held on her that even he did not. They had gotten her attention, snapping her out of her daze to where she looked like she was slowly coming back to reality.

Within an instant it seemed Serena slowly got up and dropped back down so she was out of his lap and sitting on the ground her legs sprawled out below her and her head down. Slowly she lifted her head turning to look at the girls around her. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm such a crybaby." Her word broke the silence and they rushed and wrapped their arms around her. All of them getting slightly teary-eyed themselves.

"Serena your such a fool, don't apologize for crying. I can't believe you had us so worried." Rae said.

"Are you okay now Serena?" Amy asked wiping away tears from her face. Amazing even herself it seemed Serena nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I think so." Serena moved lifting a leg up to her chest and resting her head on it. She still looked sad, but not as bad as she had when she had cried her heart out. Possibly because she had realized how good of friends she actually had as more of her memories came flooding back.

/Flashback/

Serena stood in front of the elevator a moment before slowly exiting her disguise off and dressed in clothes that her cousin had bought her and her hair the dyed color that she had let her cousin pick out. She made it to the end of the hallway to where it would lead her to Darien's apartment room when she rounded the corner. She peered around the corner her heart racing at just the thought of seeing his door when she saw Rae and Darien standing outside his door talking.

Inside Serena burned with jealousy but stayed her ground spying. She gripped the wall in fear of if she let go she would burst out yelling at the two and not find out what was going on. Surprisingly she could catch onto their conversation.

"Hey thank you so much Darien for letting me borrow this book it was such a help!"

"Oh, well glad it came of some use to you Rae. Are you sure you understood everything though? Andrew threw a fit last time he tried reading that, I could explain it to you if you liked?" Darien told Rae kindly.

"Your so sweet, that girlfriend of yours must be really lucky, but no really I understood it completely." Rae leaned forward kissing him on the cheek quickly handing him the book before taking off towards where Serena stood.

'Oh shit I can't let her see me spying!' Serena thought forgetting that she Rae wouldn't know it was her and taking off running in the opposite direction of Rae and Darien.

/END FLASHBACK/

"I'm sorry but do you guys think you can help me home? My legs feel like Jelly. This caused them all to laugh including Darien as they each tried to help her up. Though in the end it was Lita and Rae who helped support her. Darien, Amy, and Mina walked behind them watching out for each other.

They must have been a sight to see, each soaked and covered in mud yet none of them seemed to notice. Before they had even realized it though the rain finally stopped and they were standing face to face on Serena's doorstep.

"Thanks guys." She whispered to them. It broke their silence and the girls all crowded around Serena hugging her. Then surprising them all Darien walked up in front of them all and reached above the door emerging with Serena's key and unlocking her door before returning it to her proper place. "Thank you Dare."

Surprising her as she had turned to look at him he leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. "Good night Serena." Before she could utter another word Darien was ushering the girls away shouting to them that Serena needed her rest. At the gate the girls turned around waving at her.

"We'll see you tomorrow right Serene?"

"Right tomorrow of course…" She whispered to herself and nodded to them. Then she waved a smile forming on her face "YEP!" she shouted to them. This caused the other to be more cheerful as they walked off. Sighing after they left Serena leaned against the doorway. "What have I got myself into this time?"

Going inside she sighed as she kicked off her shoes and stomped upstairs. Every step felt like she was moving a ton of bricks. She sighed happily as she made inside her bathroom and kicked off her mud caked pants and shirt. She looked down at her hands there were some scratches and of course the one from when she had fallen earlier and been saved by the dashing Andrew.

She laughed as she remembered how she had used to go gah-gah over him. She had, had such a crush on him and so had many of her friend. She stepped into the shower a smile on her face welcoming the warm water coming at her.

/FLASHBACK/

Serena stared at the walls in the classroom trying to balance a pencil on her nose. She was supposed to be working but it seemed so boring to her right now. Act it was free study time but, same thing to her. Serena sighed pulling out a manga from her backpack flipping through it ignoring the glare of Ms. Haruna. Serena nearly fell out of her chair though when her book was grabbed out of her hands and snatched away. Serena slowly looked up to her see her blue haired friend glaring down at her holding her copy of Full Moon.

"Hey it was just getting good! Give it back Amy!"

"No way, you need to study unless you plan on flunking out of middle school Serena!"

"B-But!" Serena wasn't allowed to continue for her friend grabbed her arm and dragged her to the back of the room. Amy plopped down in a chair dropping some books on the desk and pushed them over to Serena. Serena looked horrified and Amy laughed.

"Don't worry this will be easy I promise I'll help." Serena's eye's lit up. "But I won't let you cheat." Serena sighed pouting slightly and both girls laughed and only stopped when they could feel the glare of the teacher and many of the students on them.

/END FLASHBACK/

Serena smiled as she stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body and her hair. She had so many good memories that she seemed to remember at just that moment of when her and the girls hung out or even when they were fighting the negaverse.

'The Negaverse.' A frown formed on Serena's face as she touched her blonde hair. "It shouldn't be this color, it should be the color I dyed it but Jedite…He changed it back. I wonder what he was thinking?" Serena let out a sigh. She had been trying to avoid thoughts like this but it seemed that this was the most necessary thing on her plate that she had to deal with.

She shook her head. What use was it to think of it right now? It wouldn't do any good because she wouldn't be able to find him. She sighed reaching her hand out to find her brush and removed the towel from around her head. Slowly she brushed her hair before she finally reached out her hand for the blow drier.

Serena plopped down on her bed a while later fully dressed in her pajamas and hair dry. She smiled curling up in bed and hugging her pillow to her and falling asleep.

It wasn't long though until she was awakened by the sound of something strange. Serena blinked rubbing her eyes and was tempted to fall back in the bed and go back to sleep to dream about Tuxedo Mask again. She sighed realizing her window was open which must have been the reason that she had awoken.

Serena's hand froze on the window pane a thought accruing to her that made her eyes widen and her body shake. She slammed the window shut and spun around looking frightened as if she expected someone to jump out at her. Though no one did she did spot something out of the ordinary.

Her fingers trembled even more as she walked to her desk and picked up a note addressed to her. She could barely read it as her hands shook and dropped it after she had read it. Though when it touched the ground it erupted into flames. "So you want to meet with me eh Jedite? Fine." Serena her composure slowly regained by force. She closed her eyes a moment and when she opened them, her eye's shown with the determination she found herself able to muster in times like this.

"I won't back down, and I won't let you use me again though. So be prepared for my wrath, because I will show no mercy." Serena could almost laugh at how stupid she thought that sounded but she needed whatever power those words brought her and wasn't ready to jinx it just yet. She walked over to her bed and reached under fishing around for something and finally emerged with her transforming broach. She grinned to herself slightly before walking to her closet and grabbing a jacket.

She would have changed but she needed to get this over with, before she lost her nerve that she was already loosing by the minute. She walked over to her window slipping on her jacket as she did so before she opened it and jumped out the window. She rubbed her butt moments later and took off running towards the pier docks.

----

Serena stood looking side to side in the middle of the pier. It was eerie there at night and just the thought of being here sent shivers down her spine. She crossed her arms across her chest rubbing her arms slightly as she slowly walked around looking for a certain blonde haired man. "Jerk." Serena murmured as she found herself unable to find him. 'Leaving me out here to freeze. Oh god what am I thinking He's the bad guy why do I expect him to be nice? Grr… I need to stop talking, er thinking to myself like this. People will think I've gone crazy, but then how would they know what I think? Argh no must stop!'

"JEDITE you bastard show your face!" Serena screamed in frustration. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and she could feel breath on her neck. Serena froze up slowly turning her head towards the one assaulting her. "Jedite." She breathed not having expected him to show up.

"Serena, all you had to do was call and I would have come. I'm sorry to have made you wait." He said smirking at her. She opened her mouth to say something but he took the moment to his advantage and kissed her pressing her back up against the wall. He pressed his body closer to her locking her fingers in his and holding them above her head.

Serena was frozen for a moment surprised by his actions and wondered if he knew her intentions. She wasn't quite sure but she squirmed trying to get him off of her. She tried screaming but nothing came out she was speechless for the moment. A sudden burst of power though allowed her to break her hands away from his and push him away. He looked at her startled. "No." She said eye's narrowed glaring at him hatefully. "I'm not your toy."

"I never said you were." Jedite said trying to seduce her again.

"You don't have to say that your actions speak louder than words. I'm no longer a fool under your spell you will not be able to manipulate me anymore." Serena said to him.

"What are you talking about I never-" He stopped as Serena threw up her arm, pulling back the sleeve to reveal nothing on it. "I don't know what you mean by this…" Jedite lied.

"Of course not." Serena sneered. "Shall I refresh your memory then? You put a bracelet on me to manipulate me into believing my friends hated me, that everyone was turning against me and all I had was you to turn to." She was furious and she got closer to him poking her finger in his chest. "You egotistical bastard! I won't let you get away with making me think I needed you!"

Before she could say more though, Jedite disappeared. "What!" Serena spun around looking for him. Arms encircled her making her unable to move.

"You're a fool." Jedite spat. "Do you not realize why I did this? I did this all for you! I was protecting you from the queen! If you wouldn't have broken that bracelet than you would have been able to live now…" He trailed off and buried his head in her neck. He was quiet for a long time and Serena thought he wasn't going to say anything else when he whispered the words that she hadn't expected. "Now you've brought it on your own self…I'll have to kill you."

Jedite's arms tightened around Serena and she thought he was trying to hurt her when she heard his breathing, ragged as if he was crying or finding it hard to breath. Her eyes widened as she felt her shoulder get wet. A drop and then another. She looked up at the sky, it was perfectly clear and she could see a full moon overhead. "Jedite…" Serena whispered. He was crying.

"You stupid, stupid girl! Why couldn't you let things be, they were going perfect between the two of us. We could have been happy together, we were in love for Christ sake!"

'No, I only thought I was in love with you, you're the only one who was in love. I thought it was just your way of toying with me, I'm sorry I didn't realize. But it's too late, you had no chance in the first place. I don't love you, the only one I do is Darien. But your tears they make me unable to speak this to you. Your evil but you have a heart, or is it that you're manipulating me now? Are you trying to make me feel sympathy to you? No, your tears I can tell their sincere even though all I can do is feel them. I'm so sorry that your love is unrequited. Maybe if you weren't evil then things could have been different. Who knows maybe in another lifetime you'll have another chance at happiness, and who knows maybe this time it will be the two of us.'

Serena closed her eyes gathering courage before she spun around in his arms. "I'm sorry." Serena whispered and leaned up and kissed him. He was surprised but kissed her back. 'Sorry to deceive you but this is the last condolence I can give you.' He closed his eyes and Serena could feel a tear drop on her face. Was he still crying? No. This was her own tears. His had vanished but she sensed that he knew what was coming.

Serena fingered her locket transforming quietly. She summoned her tiara to her hands and pulled back from him. He still had his eyes closed but she had the feeling he could see as clearly as if his eyes had been opened.

"Goodbye." Serena whispered to him as she lifted her tiara to him and he turned to ash. In the last moment though he opened his eyes and gave her a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Miss Moon."

Serena fell to her knee's and heard her tiara collapse on the ground but didn't bother picking it up. She cried silently, not sure if it was because he was dead or the fact that she had killed him. It wasn't until the sun was starting to rise and she had already de-transformed that she picked herself up and walked home. It was the start of a new day and the sins of yesterday washed away with the rays that flooded down on her from the sun today.

---

A/N: Um wow, I kind of had fun writing this chapter though It did take me a while. Sorry updating while managing my grades is hard. Damn and hear I said I wouldn't make excuses at the beginning. Oh well. Anyway… What did you think of this chapter? I kind of wrapped up some of the stuff and I'm happy, but knowing me in a little while I'll get carried away and make even more changes for Serena to go through. I tried writing something longer and it sort of worked though I hated how I couldn't make this sound like my story Caught in a Moment. That was the main goal I had set out and it for this chapter but it turned out nothing like the good quality of that. Caught in a moment is like my best story writing ever thought it is short which makes me sad.

Well anyways not to get off topic again what did you guys think of this chapter? Should I continue or wrap it up? Was it what you guys expected or totally off? I know at one point I got complimented for making people guess and I was supper happy to hear that because I hate being predictable. So am I living up to everyone's expectations or should I quit before I get murdered in my sleep? Haha you guys wouldn't do that…right? -sweat drop- Well happy readings and leave a comment please, their much appreciated and helpful to me as a writer. (and their like my anti-depressants in this world filled of unhappiness)


	14. Normality

-1**Things Can Change:**

_Chapter 14: Normality?_

Key: " " talking

' ' thoughts

/ flashback/true memory

--- new scene of later on.

It had seemed like Serena had just fallen asleep when she heard an insistent knocking downstairs. She glared giving the middle finger to the unknown person and pulling the blankets around her more and throwing her pillow over her head. Serena sighed in relief as she heard the knocking stop and closed her eyes glad to be able to go back to sleep. She had just fallen asleep when her pillow was taken off her head and she felt her body being shook. "Wah go away! Let me sleep!"

She heard laughing and grumbled. "Meatball head, it's past noon already you need to get up."

"Don't want to Darien."

"To bad." She screamed as the covers were tossed off her and Darien pulled her out of the bed. She jumped out of his arms and back into bed determined not to get up. She had cried herself to sleep and though for a normal person this would be enough sleep she found herself wanting more. She glared as she couldn't get to her blankets but hung onto the bed and closed her eyes tightly. "Ah being stubborn? Sheesh. Fine."

Serena grinned as she heard footsteps expecting him to have given up but instead he only walked a few steps.

_THAT'S MY DAD OUTSIDE THE CAR_

_OH PLESE THE KEYS_

_THEIR NOT IN THE IGNITION!_

The sound of her blaring alarm clock woke her up and she fell out of bed. Serena placed a hand over her racing heart and glared up at him. "What are you trying to do? KILL ME!"

Darien laughed and gave her a victory sign, "Of course 3"

"Asshole…" Serena grumbled getting up. "How'd you get in?" Serena asked raising an eyebrow.

"Spare key above the door remember?"

Serena face faulted. "Oh right. Damn it." Serena looked at Darien and then looked away not able to look at him in the eyes.

"Hey?" Darien said noticing the change in Serena's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Serena said turning around moving to her closet. "I need to change… do you mind?" She asked hoping he would leave.

"No, go ahead." He said sitting down on her bed.

She turned around her face beat red. "DO YOU MIND! You pervert!" This caused him to chuckle, he laughed so hard that he clutched his stomach trying to stay upright. Serena glared her face becoming even redder and she raised her hand making a fist, and shaking it at him. "Your such a jerk."

Serena sighed walking up to him and grabbing him by the collar trying to get him up and out of her room. Instead though her only victory was to fall on the bed herself. Darien laughed smiling down at her. "Comfortable?"

"Oh, can't you tell?" Came her sarcastic remark. Serena sighed pushing herself up into a sitting position when Darien pushed her back down.

"Wha-" Serena started but was stopped by Darien's lips on hers. His hand went to her cheek and Serena closed her eyes. Serena thought the kiss was going to last forever but only lasted about two seconds. He pulled away slowly opening his own eyes. Blue eyes stared at Blue.

"Serena your such a dork." Darien said laughing and walking out the room.

"Wha-grr! Darien you jerk!" Serena yelled. Though despite herself she lifted her finger to her lips and smiled. Serena quickly changed not trusting Darien enough to stay out and hurried downstairs. "So what did you want Dare?" Serena said in an interrogating voice. She was now dressed and feeling more controversial than before.

"Am I being sued?" Darien asked raising an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to know, did you do something to piss someone off?" Serena asked skeptical.

Darien laughed at this switching positions on the couch slight to look at her better. "No but you sure seem in one of the moods that would give me that impression."

"Darien, dear have I told you today how utterly and totally out of your mind you are?"

"No, not today, I was beginning to think you hated me by not telling me today." They both laughed at their joke and Serena sat down on the couch next to Darien her expression softening.

"Seriously what's up?" Serena said tucking a stray stand of hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to check up on you…plus the girls promised me gruesome torture if didn't so it's a win-win sort of deal." Darien said with a sweat drop. This caused Serena to laugh and him to shake his head. "Over protective ne?" She shook her head trying to hide her smile. "Your horrible you know that? Really horrible! Finding it amusing that your boyfriends going to get tarred and feathered."

"Oh posh." Serena said waving her hand. "You said it was going to be gruesome. I don't really consider being tarred and feathered gruesome. Now if you want gruesome think of those bloody horror movies…what was the name of that one movie…?"

'YOUR EVIL!" Darien said eyes widened. Serena laughed moving so she was sitting in his lap. Serena took his chin in her hand and tilted his head to her liking, and kissed him. She let the kiss linger long enough to tease him.

"I learned from the best." She said jumping up and heading into the kitchen. "Hungry? Want something to eat?"

"Do you know how to cook?" Came Darien's voice from the doorway to the kitchen. Serena turned around and sweat dropped. He leaned against the frame his arm above his head and he shook his head.

"You offer and then you don't know how to make anything."

"Um well there's gotta be something around here microwavable…somewhere…" Darien shook his head and shooed her into a seat at the table.

"Relax you don't have to cook, I'd rather your house not get burned down while your parents were away. Just think of the hassle that would cause." Serena swung her leg out at him for that remark and he caught it easily in his right hand. "Why Serena are you trying to start something?" He asked moving in front of her, his hand still holding her leg.

She laughed trying to shake her leg free. "Come on let me go Dare!" She used her other leg pressing it against his stomach to push him back. "JERK!" She said running away after freeing her leg.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my room, I mean you don't want me snooping around do you? How do you expect to surprise me that way."

"You just want to go back to bed. How am I supposed to know where everything is?" He asked rolling his eyes at her.

"You expect me to know?" She asked skeptical as she ran upstairs.

"Useless!" He yelled after and in return heard her laughing her head off from the distance. He sighed flipping a cupboard open to find dessert boxes. This was going to take a while.

-----

Serena sighed counting the tiles on her ceiling. It felt weird being with Darien right now and she found herself wanting to escape. She couldn't tell why she felt this way, she loved him that was sure maybe it was something else…guilt. Yes that had to be it.

She rolled onto her side hugging her pillow to her. She had done horrible things, all within the course of a couple of weeks. She could just imagine what her friends would say if they new, if Darien new, or worse her family knew. No one would feel the need to talk to her.

Maybe she was delusional, maybe this wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be. So far the only things that she did willingly was sleep with Darien. Sure it was sudden but he wasn't a bad person or anything. In fact he seemed too good.

She sighed, on the other hand she had slept with Jedite, was going to abandoned the scouts and her family and everyone to be with him. Yet that was under the influence of the bracelet…right?

Yeah it had to be. She sighed closing her eyes wishing she could forget. This all seemed like a bad dream or something that would only happen in the manga she worshiped so much. Hmm, maybe this was a bad dream, dreamt up to punish her for recklessly abandoning her homework night after night? No, this was too real. She sighed smiling slightly feeling herself drifting off to sleep. With sleep comes rest, with sleep comes peace, with sleep she didn't have to think.

----

Serena was sitting on a bench in the park in front of the playground. She smiled as she watched the kids play. She laughed as she watched a little girl with pink hair try so hard to reach the bars on the monkey swings. A boy with blonde hair came up behind her and being about a foot taller than her lifted her up to touch the bars and she grabbed on. She moved her arms across the bars getting to the other side while all that time the little boy walked below her to make sure she didn't fall.

Serena smiled, they were so cute together. In some weird way they looked the same despite being complete opposite on the outside. They didn't even have the same eye color, hers were red as if to compliment her hair while his was blue. Yet still their manners towards each other and other small things made her think that way.

The little girl made it to the end her legs touching the ladder of the monkey bars that would lead down. She climbed down fast and grabbed the blonde boy's hand and started dragging him towards the swings. He didn't protest though they did stop when they saw a man, who must have been their father for they ran to him. Serena couldn't make out his face for his back was to her but she could tell that he was talking to them.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to them. She wasn't sure what she would say if anything but her feet had a mind of their own. She was three feet away when the little girl started coming towards Serena. Serena stared at her watching the little girls legs run in zigzag patterns. "Mommy, Mommy!" The little girl screamed.

Serena was about to turn her head around to see who the woman's mom was when she felt the little girls arms on her Serena's legs. Serena looked down. "Come on mommy! Daddy said he'd take us all out to dinner!"

"Okay sweetie."

Serena shot up in her bed, eyes bewildered. It took her a few minutes to calm down and realize she was back in her room. 'What the…' She thought hand going to her forehead. She sighed, 'Strange.' She got out of her bed wondering what was up with that dream and then bending down and reaching under her bed. She fished around for a while before becoming victorious and emerging with a magic 8 ball toy.

"Was that dream a vision of the future?" She questioned it.

_Better not tell you now._

She glared at the ball trying again with the same question.

_Ask again later._

She looked bewildered trying again this time having trouble reading what the response was because of how evil the ball was.

_Concentrate and ask again._

She shook her head, she really needed a new way to solve her problems, this didn't want to answer for her. Yet as a child it had come in handy in making very important decisions that could alter the life span of an ant. Yes, that's right she always debated with her 8 ball if she should go whack the ant hill and stomp around there.

She stared thinking for a moment for a new question. "Where those really my kids?"

_Signs point to yes._

She scoffed at the thing it must be malfunctioned. "Should I tell Darien about what happened?"

_Most likely._

She sighed, "Should I tell him later?"

_As I see it yes._

She decided she should test it. "Should I tell him now?"  
_You may rely on it._

She shook her head, no it was not reliable she couldn't do both. She tossed it to the side and walked towards her door. What kind of teenager relied on fortune telling to decide what they do anyway? When the time came she would decide but right now there was a more important issue on hand, breakfast was waiting.

End

A/N: Look it's finished!

Shana: OMG! You only took a 4 month hiatus.

Ange: Not bad right?  
Shana: -whack- Baka.

Ange: I liked chapter 13 as the end and was planning on leaving it alone but I thought that it needed something extra to end it. So that's why I wrote normality, it shows that their trying to get back to a normal life and doesn't quite clear things up for everyone but it leaves a possibility for it to be. It also leaves a little mystery about the future.

Shana: Your trying to end the story why leave mystery?  
Ange: Because no one would really be satisfied if everything just magically cleared up, I mean for a while some would be but then it would just be thought of as stupid. Mistakes and stuff can't be cleared away in a flash, they take time and understanding between both parties.

I think it makes a good mystery and shows some happiness between the two.

Shana: Stop repeating yourself, your not even finishing your thoughts.

Ange: Oops. Well anyway not only does it leave some mystery behind it leaves the possibility of a sequel in the future.

Shana: YOU PLAN ON WRITING A SEQUEL!

Ange: No, I said it leaves the possibility. I don't know, I like this as the end, and this will probably be it unless sometime when I'm older I get a sudden burst of inspiration. I highly doubt it though.

So it's time to say goodbye and congratulations to me on finally finishing a multi-chap story! Whoo, it's a miracle!

Oh, P.S.

I was doing this so that it was supposed to be done and posted by Feb 14, my v-day fic but I got sick and decided to post a original fic on my site that was already done instead. I just thought I'd mention this though because as I was about to save this I realized this was Ch 14 and if I had posted this on time it would have been funny, ch 14 posted on feb 14th. Lol, I guess I'm just stupid. As a side note, I really did use an 8 ball in coming up with Serena's answers though I had to shake more since when you want an answer it will give you the wrong thing! Lol.


End file.
